Be Forever
by Rosswen
Summary: You only know how to love, you have never been loved. You only know how to give, you have never received. You only know how to forgive, you have never been forgiven. But one more time... will you love me again? Will you give me your heart again? Will you forgive me once again? Will you accept to be forever together? [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! Yay! As always, it's SasuNaru, wouldn't expect something else from me, lol. So, this story's going to be multichaptered and angsty. For the sake of the plot, our boys will have to be with different people, but I promise you a happy ending.**

**The poll's closed, thank you for voting! Most of you said you like SasuNaru strictly. ****And to _Rhea_: I don't know if you're reading this, but I already have an idea for a royalty SasuNaru fic, so you can look out for it after Be Forever.**

**Wiuw, this turned out long. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I didn't come here of my own accord, and I can't leave that way. Whoever brought me here will have to take me home."_

* * *

Naruto's eyelids stirred and he opened them slowly. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then shut off his annoying alarm clock. With a sigh, he stood up and looked around in his room. It was small and bright. He had just a bed, a closet and a desk inside. He had a bathroom connected to his room with a second door. It was messy as always. He tiptoed around the photographs that covered the floor and entered the small bathroom of his.

He was quick with his morning refreshment. When he turned back to his room, he collected the mess on the floor and left them on his desk beside his camera. Walking to his closet, he pulled on tight jeans and wore a white t-shirt. He left his room and walked to the room across from his.

He pushed the door open and found his home-mate sleeping heavily under his thick covers. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's mussed hair and left to prepare the breakfast. They lived in a small two floored apartment. On the second floor they had their bedrooms and on the first floor, there was a big, bright living room and a kitchen.

He was quick to carry breakfast food to the table in the living room and he run up to Sasuke's room. Sasuke's room was bigger than Naruto's. They had played jan-ken to decide who was going to take the bigger room and Sasuke had won. Naruto still thought that Sasuke somehow cheated. Naruto walked to the bed and smiled wickedly. He jumped on the mattress right beside Sasuke's sleeping form.

"Wake up princess!" Naruto shouted and started bouncing on the bed. He giggled merrily as Sasuke groaned.

Sasuke opened an eye and grabbed Naruto's ankle and tugged him, causing him to fall down on the bed.

"Teme!" Naruto cried as he changed his position, so that he was facing Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered with closed eyes. He threw an arm across Naruto's slim waist and held him tightly. "Let me sleep a little more."

Naruto's heart stopped for a moment. He gulped slowly and raised a shaky hand to touch Sasuke's flawless cheek gently.

Ah, how he loved this man.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were twenty-six years old. They were friends since their diaper days, and there hadn't been a day they spent without each other's presence. Naruto wasn't exactly sure when he had fallen for Sasuke, but they were sixteen when Naruto confessed his love, and that was the age he had been turned down.

Naruto's heart ached in that painfully similar manner. That day, Sasuke hadn't outright rejected Naruto, he had opted for staying silent. So to this day, even if Naruto knew it was in vain, he still carried a small hope in his heart. A hope that he kept alive carefully. He lived with the dream of Sasuke returning his feelings. He found the strength he needed to live on with that tiny, hidden hope. It was all in vain, Naruto knew it, but he still fooled himself with a childish sense.

"Teme," Naruto whispered, pushing back the thoughts that were threatening to overcome him. "We're going to be late for work."

Sasuke was a lawyer at a big company. Day by day, he was getting more successful, years of hard work was paying off. Naruto was a wedding photographer at a monthly magazine. He enjoyed his job, and he could easily say that his job was the only thing that gave him satisfaction in his life.

"I'll drive you," Sasuke whispered and held Naruto closer.

Naruto blushed and pressed his cheek against Sasuke's hard chest. Like a man who was lost in the deserts, craving for a drop of water, Naruto craved a little touch that Sasuke would bestow upon him. He listened to Sasuke's heart beat and enjoyed the warmness his best friend provided.

They stayed cuddled up under the sheets together for a while and then Sasuke opened his dark eyes finally.

"Morning, dobe," Sasuke said with his husky voice.

"Morning," Naruto smiled as he sat up. "Breakfast's ready."

Sasuke nodded as he stood up. "I'll take a quick shower."

"Okay," Naruto climbed out of the bed. "I'll prepare the tea then."

Sasuke nodded with a smirk. "Thanks wife."

"Teme!" Naruto cried with a deep blush. He grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at the young lawyer who run into his bathroom with a carefree laughter.

Naruto huffed and then walked out with a small smile.

By the time Naruto prepared the tea, Sasuke joined him at the table. They chatted away easily like usual. Even if they were the opposites of each other, it seemed like there was an unseen bond between them, always pulling them together.

"Dobe," Sasuke shouted as he put on his shoes. "We're going to be late!"

"Your fault!" Came the muffled reply.

After a minute, Naruto was racing down the stairs to Sasuke's side with his backpack.

"Did you take your camera?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto to wear his coat.

"Yes!" Naruto nodded wildly.

"Your lenses?" Sasuke reminded as he bent down to tie Naruto's sneakers –Naruto couldn't tie them properly. "Your hard disk and presentation?"

Naruto was a hardworking employee and the owner of the magazine, Tsunade, liked Naruto more than her other workers. Today, Naruto was going to make a presentation about the future of the wedding fashion industry and if he could get the approval of the board, he would be promoted.

Naruto gasped loudly and run upstairs quickly.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted after him. He knew the dobe better than he knew himself. "How many times have I told you not to get inside with shoes on?" There was silence. "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, yes," Naruto came back running as he put on his bright yellow backpack. "Sorry Sasuke. You know it was an emergency!"

Sasuke sighed deeply and then opened the door. "Let's go."

Naruto nodded and locked the door, following after Sasuke into the car.

"Stop it, Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto was stirring his legs without stopping, a clear sign that he was nervous. "I know that you are going to do great with that presentation."

"But, what if I can't?" Naruto asked as he started chewing his nails.

Sasuke sighed softly. Holding the wheel with a hand, he held Naruto's hand with the free one to stop him from harming himself. "I trust you. I'm sure that you will do perfect. And if not, you will keep working to prove them what they missed and they will beg you to be their CEO."

"Pfft," Naruto laughed, clutching his stomach with his free hand, the other holding onto Sasuke's bigger one tightly. "Manager? Me? Come on teme! I'm just a photographer!"

"The best one," Sasuke said confidently and squeezed Naruto's hand before letting go.

Naruto pressed his hand to his chest, wanting to keep the warmness just a moment longer. "T-Thank you."

Sasuke chuckled and pinched Naruto's blushing cheek quickly.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. Blushing deeper, he rubbed the spot Sasuke touched.

Sasuke laughed softly as he stopped in front of the Naruto's workplace. "Just keep calm and be yourself, okay? I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"Okay," Naruto nodded, taking a deep calming breath. "I keep calm."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded with a soft smile, watching Naruto's nervous face. "Don't forget to give me a call."

"Okay," Naruto nodded as he opened the door. "See you tonight."

"See you," Sasuke waved at Naruto and then drove to his own company.

Taking another deep breath, Naruto smoothed out his t-shirt and zipping up his coat, he walked into the building. They weren't a big magazine, so every worker knew each other. Naruto smiled and nodded at the other employees as he passed by them.

"Good morning, Naruto," Tenten, another photographer like Naruto, smiled at him.

"Morning!" Naruto smiled at the girl. "Your hair looks so beautiful," Naruto commented. "You should let it out more often!"

Tenten touched her loose hair with a smile. "Thanks Naruto!"

Naruto nodded at her and then headed to his section. Their magazine wasn't about just wedding. They subjected anything that was about celebrating; weddings, baby showers, birthday parties and time to time, home decoration.

Naruto left the elevator and came face to face with Ino. She was the best model they had. Naruto loved photographing her in wedding dresses.

"Ino, good morning!" Naruto smiled happily.

"Morning Naruto," Ino replied with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good," Naruto smiled. "A little nervous, you know the promotion thing," Naruto waved a hand.

Ino smiled softly. "You are my best photographer! You deserve to be at top!"

Naruto blushed softly. "Thanks…" Coughing a little, Naruto decided to change the subject. "How about you? How is the things between you and your prince charming?"

Ino blushed deeply and Naruto smiled smugly, knowing that he was on the right track.

"You hide him from everyone," Naruto said. "Are you sooo jealous of him?"

"No!" Ino blushed even deeper if that was possible. "He doesn't like to socialize that much. But, we… we are talking about marriage."

"Ino!" Naruto gasped happily. "That's wonderful news! You have to let me be your photographer at the wedding!"

"Yes!" Ino squealed happily and the two blonds hugged each other tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"It's gonna be my pleasure," Naruto replied with a smile. "Now, I better get going. I don't wanna be late."

"Oh, yes," Ino nodded quickly and brushed Naruto's shoulder length, messy hair with her fingers. "Good luck. May the force be with you!"

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled happily and walked to his office.

He had a small room. He could only fit in his necessary equipments. He took off his coat and grabbed his laptop before leaving for the meeting room. He knocked on the door gently and entered inside.

There was a white curtain against a wall for projection and a long table was placed in the middle of the room. At the end of the wooden, black table three people were sitting. In the middle was Tsunade, the owner and the manager of the magazine. To her left, was Jiraiya, the head of the wedding department and on her left was Orochimaru, the head of the baby department.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Good morning."

"Morning brat," Tsunade nodded at him before taking a sip off her sake.

"Are you ready?" Jiraiya asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, sir," Naruto nodded quickly.

"Start when you are ready," Orochimaru commented.

"Yes," Naruto nodded again and prayed that everything was going to be fine as he started preparing his presentation.

* * *

Sasuke was working on his latest case as his phone ringed. He ignored it for the sake of reading a few more lines but when it kept ringing annoyingly, he had no choice but to answer. "Yes?"

"_Teme!_"

Sasuke winced as he held the phone away from his ear. "Dobe, don't be so loud."

"_Shut up!_" Naruto shouted. "_Why are you not answering?_"

"Maybe I was working?" Sasuke said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"_Ohh, I'm sorry,"_ Naruto apologized quickly. "_I didn't think of that_."

"Yeah, that's a problem you have in general," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"_Teme!_" Naruto cried again. "_Stop putting me down. I called because you wanted me to. I should have thought not to share anything with you!"_

"Wait, wait," Sasuke said hastily. "I'm sorry, okay? I was waiting for you to call actually."

Naruto giggled happily. "_I made the presentation_."

"And?" Sasuke was as excited as Naruto, maybe even more.

"_Annnddd,_" Naruto dragged out happily. "_I did it!_" Naruto exclaimed finally. "_I'm the coordinator of the photography department now!_"

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped happily. "I knew it. I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

"_Thank you_," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke could imagine his blushing face.

The young lawyer smiled softly. "How about I treat you ramen tonight?"

Naruto gasped happily. "_As much as I can eat?_"

"Yes," Sasuke confirmed as he scribbled on the pad he had under his hand.

"_Thank you!_" Naruto shouted. "_I love y_-" There was a sudden silence at the other end of the line. "_I-I mean, I love ramen, yeah?_"

Sasuke's heart twisted painfully for some strange reason. "Yeah, I know… You will get as much as you want."

"_Thank you_," Naruto mumbled. "_Oh, my colleagues want to have a celebration party tonight. Wanna come?_"

"Sure," Sasuke nodded.

"_Good, I'll talk to you later, okay?_" Naruto asked.

"Okay, see you tonight," Sasuke replied.

"_See you!_" With that, the line went dead.

Sasuke looked at the small pad as he put the phone down. He had written Naruto's name over every possible surface. Naruto was the other half of Sasuke. Sometimes, he thought they were like brothers. But then, he decided that it was something beyond that, because Sasuke already had a brother and what they shared with Naruto wasn't anything like that. So, Sasuke let it be. He didn't question. He didn't think deeply. He only lived the days as they came to him. He had Naruto's undivided attention and affection on him. He was content with his life.

Putting the pad away, Sasuke returned to his case.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Everybody shouted as they lifted their glasses.

Naruto was standing in the middle of his friends. They had filled up a bar earlier in the evening and they were celebrating Naruto's new position. Naruto was smiling brightly and talking to everyone, thanking them, illuminating the dimly lit place with his light.

Sasuke was sitting by the bar and consuming more than healthy vodka quickly.

Why did everybody have to like Naruto? He was like a ray of sunshine, warming people's hearts. And Sasuke… didn't like it that much. He didn't like it when people tried to get closer to Naruto.

Naruto was disowned by his family. When his father learned that Naruto was gay and fertile, he had deemed Naruto unworthy of their family name and a shame to have as a son.

Sasuke couldn't forget that day. He couldn't forget how Naruto lost the light in his eyes. These people, calling themselves as Naruto's friends now, they knew nothing about him. They couldn't see how Naruto was slowly dying each passing day. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure why, Naruto would never mention what bothered him, but a tiny voice inside of Sasuke shouted such a coward he was once again.

Sasuke put down his glass on the counter and ordered one more drink.

"You're going too fast."

Sasuke looked up with the voice and saw Ino sitting down beside him. He shrugged and took his glass to take a big gulp.

"Something bothering you?" Ino asked gently.

Sasuke shrugged again.

Ino sighed deeply. "Sasuke, I'm your girlfriend, right? Why you are not sharing your thoughts with me?"

Sasuke sighed. They had met through a party like this. Ino was immediately captivated by him and Sasuke hadn't mind dating, he had a thing for blondes anyway. They had been together for a few months now but Sasuke hid his relationship from Naruto for some reason. It didn't really matter anyway, because he always had relationships and Naruto was aware of them, though he never commented. But with Ino, she wanted more. She was two years older than Sasuke and felt like she needed to get married before it was too late.

And, well, Sasuke said why not? As Ino pointed out, their ages weren't getting any younger.

"I talked to Naruto about our marriage plans," Ino said.

Sasuke frowned dangerously. "Did you tell him?"

Ino was taking aback by Sasuke's behavior. "I didn't tell him your name, just told him that we are planning marriage with my boyfriend."

Sasuke gave a short nod.

"What's with you?" Ino demanded, getting angrier by seconds. "Naruto's like a brother to you. He deserves to know."

Sasuke sighed deeply as he rubbed his face with his palms. "Fine. Tomorrow night, I'll bring you to our place and we can have dinner. Naruto's an amazing cook."

Ino smiled brightly. "Yes, sounds good!"

Sasuke nodded and returned to his drinking as Ino left to join her friends to dance.

Life was so dull, empty. Sasuke searched for some unknown thing but couldn't find it and he always returned to his starting point. Nothing made sense, nothing gave Sasuke satisfaction. The stupid drink he was having, he even couldn't get the taste of it. Maybe he was getting ill? Could be. He needed to talk to Naruto. He always looked after Sasuke when he fell ill. He always knew how to make Sasuke feel better.

Sasuke ordered another drink.

The night wore on and it was Naruto who found Sasuke nearly passed out against the bar counter.

"Teme," Naruto frowned. "Was it really necessary to drink that much?"

"S-Shut up," Sasuke slurred. "I do what I want."

Naruto sighed softly. "Give me the keys."

Sasuke searched his pockets for a while but was unable to locate the keys with his uncoordinated hands.

Naruto sighed deeply and requested some water and coffee from the barman. He helped Sasuke to drink the coffee and then the dark haired man drank water as much as he could handle.

"Lean onto me," Naruto said. He wrapped one of Sasuke's arms around his neck and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, he dragged him out of the bar. The cold autumn air hit their faces and Sasuke blinked a few times, feeling better with the fresh air.

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto led them to Sasuke's car and helped his friend to get in.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against the cold glass as Naruto started the car. "Dobe, make me soup."

Naruto shook his head an amused smile. "Yes, your highness."

"And, drive slower," Sasuke murmured. "You are making me dizzy."

Naruto sighed. "Why I'm putting up with you?"

"Because you love me," Sasuke murmured, falling asleep quickly.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered to himself, his heart aching badly. "Yeah, I do…"

The rest of the way was uneventful but the hardest part was to wake Sasuke up when they reached their apartment.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulder and the dark haired man finally opened his eyes. "Can you walk?"

Sasuke locked his dark eyes on Naruto and nodded slowly.

"Good," Naruto smiled and stepped away, letting Sasuke get out of the car.

Despite claiming that he could walk, Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and held him against his side tightly. Naruto looked up to Sasuke and smiled softly. Sasuke didn't return it, only kept watching his best friend's face. Naruto blinked, not understanding Sasuke's behavior, thinking that it was simply because he was drunk.

"Come on, let's go home," Naruto spoke gently and guided them inside.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke after a while. "You are so good to me."

"Of course, teme," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "We are friends after all."

"Are you friends with other people too?" Sasuke asked as they entered their apartment.

"Of course, I am," Naruto replied, not understanding where Sasuke was trying to get. "What's with-"

Naruto gasped as he was pushed against a wall and Sasuke was pressing against him hardly. "S-Sasuke, what?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt lips upon his own. He tried to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke was stronger than him and he easily pinned Naruto against the wall. Sasuke sucked Naruto's pouty lower lip in his mouth as his hands started touching Naruto's sides roughly.

Naruto didn't know what to do. All of his life, he had been waiting for this. To feel Sasuke close, to feel him holding him like this. Naruto had never been with anyone, Naruto had never had a boyfriend before. He craved the feelings only Sasuke could give him. But now, his love was drunk. He would never do such a thing if he was in his right mind. So, with all the strength he could muster, he pushed at Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke, stop," Naruto gasped for breath. "You don't want to do this."

"You know nothing," Sasuke snarled and kissed Naruto again.

What could Naruto do? He was just a human and he was totally weak when it came to Sasuke. Letting out a sigh, Naruto kissed Sasuke back as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He gazed at the ceiling for a while and tried to swallow the dryness in his throat. His eyes widened as he felt a stir in the bed and an arm was thrown across his naked waist and held him tightly against a hard chest.

Naruto looked to the side with wide eyes and came face to face with Sasuke's sleeping face. His mouth fell open and he clasped a hand against it to hold back a scream. A quick peek down to their bodies let Naruto know what happened last night was indeed real.

Carefully, Naruto untangled himself from Sasuke and picking up his discarded clothing, he went to his room. Entering the bathroom, he dumped the cloths to a corner and looked at himself in the mirror. A small smile found its way to his face. He started giggling with rosy cheeks. He loved Sasuke! He loved that bastard. And, and, Sasuke loved him back! Only people who were in love would make love, right?

Naruto took a quick shower and then left for work as fast as possible. He was so happy, but he wouldn't be able to face Sasuke. He was way too embarrassed.

Around noon, Naruto got a call from Sasuke. Naruto's heart started beating at his ears as he gazed at the screen. What he was going to say? What did he expect to hear?

Taking a deep, calming breath, Naruto answered, "Y-Yes?"

"_Naruto, why did you leave without waking me up?_" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry," Naruto shivered as he heard Sasuke's husky voice.

"_Anyway,_" Sasuke kept on. "_Can you cook something special for tonight?"_

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke wanted to celebrate! "Of c-course!"

"Cool, I'll see you tonight," Sasuke said.

"_See you_," Naruto answered and put away his phone with shaking hands.

He was going to prepare Sasuke's favorite dishes and maybe buy a bottle of wine. And then, they could talk about the future of their relationship. Maybe Naruto could move to Sasuke's room, since it was bigger and they would sleep together and dream the same dream for the rest of their lives.

The rest of the day was a blur to Naruto. He wasn't sure what he did all day and he left earlier than usual to go shopping for food. He reached their home in the late afternoon and started preparing the dinner quickly.

He made sure that everything was perfect as he sat by the dinner table, waiting for Sasuke to come. He jumped in his place as his phone started ringing loudly in the silent apartment.

He picked it up quickly. "Hello, Gaara."

"_Hello,_" Naruto's best friend answered. Because, after all, Sasuke was the love of his life. "_What's up?"_

"Good," Naruto answered slowly and then blurted out, "Sasuke and I are together now!"

There was a sharp gasp at the end of the line. "_Naruto! That's awesome! God knows for how long you lusted after that man._"

"H-Hey," Naruto blushed. "Don't say it like that."

Gaara chuckled. "_Okay, okay, I'm happy for you. Can I come to get your game console? Temari and I have an unfinished business_."

Naruto giggled. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

"_See you_," The line went dead.

Naruto put the phone in his jean's pocket and started waiting again. He wasn't sure for how long he waited but when he heard the lock moving, he jumped to his feet and stood by the table with a bright smile. His knees were shaking as Sasuke pushed open the door and stepped inside… with Ino.

"Ino?" Naruto blinked. What she was doing here? Naruto's eyes widened and his stomach started hurting as he saw the joined hands of Sasuke and Ino. "W-What?"

"What, no welcome?" Sasuke joked but closed his mouth quickly as he saw Naruto's big, cloudy eyes. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke started talking quickly, "Naruto, Ino and I have been dating for the last few months. Things are getting serious between us, so we wanted to let you know."

In that small moment, Naruto felt like the entire world collapsed and he died under it. It meant nothing, their love making… Wait, why Naruto had made a big fuss out of that? He knew Sasuke didn't like him like that since forever. Then why? Why his heart was screaming in pain? Why his soul was dying quickly?

"C-Congratulations," Naruto whispered out, hardly holding back his tears. He gazed at the table he prepared with such care. Funny, he had thought there was going to be a celebration here tonight, and well, he wasn't mistaken. "I…" Naruto looked around and then took a step towards the door. "I n-need to go."

Sasuke frowned and Ino looked uneasy. "To where?"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uhmm, t-to Gaara's. H-He's waiting m-me. H-Have a nice e-evening."

With that Naruto run out of the apartment. He heard Sasuke shouting his name but he didn't stop. The weather was cold and he was wearing just a t-shirt. He had forgotten to put on shoes and people looked at him strangely as Naruto run by them, all the while sobbing loudly.

Naruto run and run. He didn't seek for shelter when it started raining heavily. His tears were blinding him. He only stopped when he couldn't carry himself anymore with his bruised, bleeding feet. He looked around and realized that he was in a park. Panting heavily, Naruto collapsed onto his knees and then lied down on the wet grass.

Rain was still pouring down and Naruto was shivering badly. He wrapped his arms around his body, and curled up.

What he had hoped for? Nobody loved Naruto. He was just a freak. His father had told him so, he had said no freak could be his son, he was right, he was right… What Naruto was doing? Thinking that he deserved anybody's affection?

_Stupid, stupid Naruto_. Naruto started caressing his own back gently_. If you let yourself believe that you are more than what you are worth, you get hurt like this._ _But, but, you should see the bright side of the things! You only know how to love, you only know how to give, you only now how to forgive. You have never been loved, you have never received, you have never been forgiven, so… so, you wouldn't know what to do anyway! People come to this world alone and they leave alone. You have always been alone from the start, saves you from trouble!_

Naruto wasn't sure which was rain, which was his tears anymore. He curled up tighter and closed his eyes, letting the blissful darkness overcome him.

* * *

**So, that's it for now. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgivethe mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and encouragement. To be honest, I was reluctant with this story first, because the plot I'm using is way too cliche, but as always, I'll try to add some twists, make the story my own.**

_**Quras: Thank you so much for reviewing! But, I think you have confused me with another author, because I don't have any ItaNaru stories. Nevertheless, thank you again!**_

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Give up to grace. The ocean takes care of each wave 'til it gets to shore. You need more help than you know."_

* * *

Gaara walked into the apartment building of Naruto's. He had to wait for at least two hours at home for rain to stop. Temari had bugged him all the while, saying that if he got too late, he could catch Naruto and Sasuke in a position that would scar him for life.

Gaara chuckled as he climbed the stairs. Gaara was really happy for Naruto.

They had met in their university days and since then, they had never cut their ties. From the moment Gaara saw how Naruto looked at Sasuke, he knew his friend was in love with that cold hearted bastard. It seemed like only Sasuke himself was blind enough not to realize what they had was beyond friendship.

Gaara panted softly as he stood in front of the door and knocked on it. He waited for a while and then the door was opened, revealing the dark haired Uchiha.

"Sabaku?" Sasuke looked surprised to see him.

"Uchiha," Gaara nodded at the man. Despite being Naruto's friends both, they didn't like each other at all. "Can I talk to Naruto?"

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto already left to go to your place."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What the-"

Gaara blinked as he noticed movement in the apartment. There was a blond girl sitting by the table and she was watching the scenery.

"Uhmm, hello," Ino smiled at the redhead as he noticed her presence.

"Ino, my fiancé," Sasuke introduced them quickly. "And Gaara, Naruto's friend."

"Y-Your fiancé?" Gaara blinked a few times.

Sasuke gave a nod. "We told him earlier tonight and he congratulated us before leaving to meet with you. That moron even forgot to put on shoes."

Gaara's eyes widened with every word that left Sasuke's lips.

Without uttering another word, Gaara turned back and run out of the apartment building. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Rain was starting again and Gaara looked around worriedly. Naruto had to be devastated. Goddamn Uchiha, trust him and he never would hesitate to break your heart.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted, looking around. The people passing by looked at him strangely.

Gaara took a deep breath to calm himself down. Naruto was out somewhere. It was raining, cold and he wasn't even wearing shoes. First things first, Gaara walked to the small market besides the building. Naruto knew the old owner, he always bought his cup ramen from there and the old man mostly spent his time sitting in front of his shop.

But, because of the rain it seemed that he was killing his time inside.

"Good evening," Gaara greeted the wrinkled man.

"Oh, hello young man," The owner smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have seen Naruto?" Gaara asked with a tight smile.

"Naruto?" The man nodded quickly. "I've seen him running down," He pointed the way Naruto took. "He didn't look good."

"Thank you so much," Gaara bowed to the old man and left the store quickly.

He started running down the street as he looked around frantically. "Naruto!"

Stupid blondie. Why didn't he give Gaara a call? He would have come to get him immediately. Where could he be? Gaara's eyes widened as he stopped suddenly. Sakura! She was a childhood friend of Naruto's, so if he wasn't with Gaara, he would be with Sakura for sure.

Gaara took off his phone and called Sakura immediately.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" Gaara talked as neutral as he could muster.

"_Hey, Gaara!"_ Sakura answered back cheerfully. "_Nothing much, just killing time in night shift_."

"Oh…" So, Naruto wasn't with her. Not wanting her to get worried for no reason, Gaara decided to end the conversation quickly. "Sounds boring. I was going to ask you out for a few drinks."

"_Maybe tomorrow?"_ Sakura suggested.

"Would love to," Gaara nodded. "See you later."

"_See you_."

Gaara put the phone in his pocket and then took off again. "Naruto!"

He run and run. He stopped to ask people if they have seen Naruto and then kept running. Rain was pouring down and Gaara's hopes of finding Naruto was getting slimmer. He took his phone and called Naruto. After long rings, the line went dead.

"Dammit Naruto," Gaara cursed as he reached to the end of the road, walking into a park. "Pick it."

He dialed again as he walked slowly. He had been searching for nearly an hour now and the rain was getting heavier. Maybe he could turn back home and wait Naruto to show up. He would come to Gaara after clearing his mind.

Gaara stopped walking suddenly as he heard the familiar ring tone of Naruto's. He dialed again as he looked around. In the darkness and because of the rain, Gaara could see the tip of his nose hardly. He focused on the weak noise of the phone and walked into the side that was covered with grass.

He gasped with the sight that greeted him. A street light was illuminating the darkness and near to the light was Naruto. He was soaked to the bone and his eyes were close, unmoving.

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted as he run to his best friend's side and dropped to his knees beside him. "Naruto," Gaara shook the blonde's shoulder gently and was shocked with how cold Naruto's skin was. His light tan had turned into a sickly white. His cheeks were extremely red whereas his lips were purple.

Gaara took off his coat hastily and wrapped Naruto with it. He wasn't even shivering, he looked… dead. Gaara shook his head and found his phone. He called an ambulance quickly and gave their whereabouts as he explained Naruto's state.

"Come on Naruto," Gaara took Naruto onto his back, started walking out of the park. "It's going to be fine Naruto," He spoke to his friend as he moved. "You are going to be fine, okay? Nothing is worth your health, not even that Uchiha."

Gaara sat down on a pavement with Naruto in his arms as he waited. He didn't need to wait long and soon an ambulance was taking Naruto.

"Take us to the Central Hospital," Gaara demanded as he sat by the driver. He found his phone again and dialed Sakura's number. "Sakura. Listen, we're coming to your hospital. Naruto's no good- I don't know. We are coming there, okay? He looks as if frozen, please be ready."

Gaara wasn't a religious man. But all through the way to the hospital, he found himself praying with his whole being. When they reached the hospital, Gaara saw Sakura waiting at the emergency entrance along with other doctors.

The technicians of the ambulance pushed Naruto's stretcher out and they pushed him into the entrance, Gaara following closely.

"What's his condition?" Sakura demanded as she ran along with the other staff. It was killing her to see her lively Naruto like this, but she needed to be professional now, and help her friend as much as she could.

"Hypothermia, stage 3!" One of the technicians shouted.

"Room 1!" Sakura shouted to her team. "And somebody, call doctor Hyuuga!" As Naruto's stretcher went into the room, Sakura turned around and stopped Gaara from following them. "Wait here. Don't worry, he's going to be fine."

Gaara gulped and then nodded. He slumped over a bench as he tried to collect his thoughts. The hospital was way too bright for his liking. He drew his knees to his chest and grabbed his phone once again.

"Temari?" He talked wearily. He listened to his sister shouting how late he was and then spoke softly, "I need you."

* * *

"Who was he?" Ino asked as Gaara left.

"He's Naruto's friend from faculty," Sasuke explained as he returned to the table. "He's a good artist but a weirdo in my opinion. He doesn't like to work. His siblings look after him."

"Wow," Ino smiled and then worry washed over her fair features. "Maybe we should call Naruto? He left so hastily and then his friend came over…"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded slowly. He found his phone and then dialed Naruto's number for a few times but the dobe didn't answer. Sasuke frowned. Naruto always answered Sasuke, _always_. "He's not picking up."

Ino worried her bottom lip and then forced a smile. "I'm sure he doesn't hear the phone over his own noises. We can try later."

Sasuke nodded as he sat down. His eyes didn't leave the screen of the phone and the frown never left his face for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Kankuro carried a tray through the hospital corridors. These places looked even scarier at nights, he decided. Well, at least it wasn't crowded, which was a relief.

He found Temari waiting outside of Naruto's door. They had stabilized the blondie and took him to a normal room. He was nearly gone when Gaara found him. Kankuro wasn't sure how they warmed him up again, but he was glad that Naruto was going to be alright because if not, Gaara would be devastated.

"Temari," Kankuro called as he approached her. "Let's get inside."

Temari nodded and opened the door for her brother. Gaara was sitting beside Naruto's bed and the blond was lying motionlessly. Machines were keeping his rates and a plastic looking cup was helping him to breathe properly. Once in a while, he was having shiver attacks and Gaara was holding his hand whenever it happened.

"Here, little brother," Kankuro sat down beside Gaara and handed him a cup of tea. "You were under the rain way too much, you should also keep warm."

Gaara nodded and accepted the tea silently as Temari got Kankuro's thick coat and wrapped Gaara with it tightly.

"Did you call his home-mate?" Kankuro asked as he sipped his warm tea.

Gaara frowned. "No. It's all his fault anyway."

"How so?" Kankuro asked as he took a biscuit to eat.

Temari left her brothers to their conversation as she left the room. Her phone was vibrating and she was surprised to see her fiancé calling in the middle of the night.

"Shika? You're not sleeping?" Temari asked, honestly surprised.

"_Troublesome_," Shikamaru complained. "_Sasuke called me and asked Gaara's number._"

Shikamaru was a lawyer like Sasuke and they worked for the same company.

Temari frowned. "Why?"

"_Obviously, he's trying to reach Naruto but he can't, and he thinks he's with Gaara,"_ Shikamaru explained.

Temari let out a deep sigh. "Well he's right. But…" Temari took a deep breath. "Naruto has been hospitalized, we are with him."

"_What?_" Shikamaru exclaimed. "_How is he?"_

"Calm down, he's fine," Temari replied gently. "He's sleeping now."

"_Okay… I'll give Sasuke a call_," Shikamaru said. "_Should I come?"_

"No, need," Temari declined. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"_Alright, be careful_," Shikamaru said.

"Okay, good night," Temari put her phone in her pocket and returned to the room.

Gaara was curled up beside Kankuro on the couch and they were sleeping, leaned over each other. Temari reached out and brushed Naruto's hair gently. He was extremely pale, but at least he wasn't ice cold anymore.

As a baby, Gaara had been rejected by their father because their mother died giving birth to him. Gaara had lived a secluded life till he met Naruto. The blond had become his everything. It was like Gaara had learned how to live thanks to Naruto, so both Temari and Kankuro cherished him like their own little brother.

Temari looked up as the door opened and Sakura along with another doctor walked inside. He had long brown hair, fair skin and eye-catchy pale violet eyes.

"Hello," Sakura greeted Temari with a smile.

"Hello," Temari smiled back. "Are you going to check up on him?"

"Yes," The long haired doctor answered as he moved to Naruto's side. He watched Naruto's face for a long while and then checked the results of the tests.

"He's fine, right Neji?" Sakura asked as she moved to her colleague's side.

Neji gazed at the papers for a moment longer before nodding. "Yes, he's fine. But I think he won't feel so good when he wakes up."

Sakura smiled. "That's expected."

Neji nodded and then opened the box he was carrying as he moved to Naruto's feet. Their first priority had been stabilizing Naruto, now they could take care of minor things. Neji lifted the duvet off of Naruto's legs and sat down on the mattress. He studied the cuts under his feet and then placed the right one in his lap.

"This one needs stitches," Neji commented and Sakura nodded with a wince. "He won't be able to step on his foot for a while."

Temari nodded quickly. "We will look after him."

"That's good," Neji nodded at her, then prepared a needle to numb Naruto's foot. He was quick with cleaning the deep cut of small stones and a piece of broken glass, then he stitched up the wound carefully. Putting away his supplies, he wrapped the foot carefully.

Getting up, Neji covered Naruto's feet again. He placed his stethoscope in his ear and then took Naruto a sitting position. He placed the cold end over Naruto's back and listened carefully. His breathing was normal and he was shivering slightly. Gently, Neji placed Naruto back in the bed and took of the device that was helping Naruto to breathe.

Neji wrapped Naruto's body tighter with the heating blanket and when he looked up, two sky blue eyes greeted his own.

"Hello," Neji smiled at the confused looking blonde. "I'm Doctor Neji Hyuuga. You are our guest in Central Hospital now."

Naruto nodded. "N-N-N…" He was shivering badly, speaking was hard.

"Sakura, fluids," Neji demanded softly.

Sakura nodded and brought a glass of hot looking liquid. Neji sat down beside Naruto and took him to a sitting position again. He supported his back with his chest as Sakura helped him to drink.

They let Naruto lie down again as Temari watched worriedly. Naruto took a few deep breaths. "M-My name is N-Naruto."

Neji smiled kindly and Naruto thought that Neji was a creation of God's free time. "Nice to meet you Naruto. You've experienced a serious hypothermia, but don't worry, you are going to be fine."

Naruto nodded. "T-Thank you."

"Of course," Neji smiled again. "We are warming you up again externally. We will give you warm fluids so you will return to the normal body heat quickly."

Naruto nodded. "O-Okay."

"You may be confused about things, have difficulty in speaking, like you are experiencing now, and you may be unable to use your hands and some muscles," Neji explained slowly.

Naruto nodded again. "I-I… I'm t-tired."

"I'm sure you are," Neji offered a small smile.

"Naruto, you idiot," Sakura hissed at her friend. "Don't ever do such a reckless thing again!"

"Y-Yes," Naruto smiled weakly. "I c-can't ex-exactly remember wh-what I w-was doing."

Temari nodded in understanding and then called out to her brother. "Gaara, Naruto's awake!"

Gaara awakened with a start and then smiled hugely. "Naruto! How do you feel?"

"G-Good," Naruto smiled softly.

"Alright," Gaara smiled back as he moved to his best friend's side. "You are-"

He stopped talking as the door of the room opened harshly and Sasuke stormed inside along with Ino.

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the events that happened earlier. Sasuke was getting married. The love of Naruto's life was going to be someone else's. He was forbidden to Naruto. Tears filled his eyes as he watched Sasuke walk to his side quickly.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled. "What happened to you? What kind of idiocy you did to get yourself in this situation?"

Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes with Sasuke's harsh words and seeing the pearly liquids, Gaara snapped.

"Fuck off Uchiha!" He pushed at Sasuke's shoulders harshly.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke hissed. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Naruto's best friend!" Gaara shouted.

Sasuke laughed humorlessly. "Oh yeah? Get the fuck out. Naruto needs only _me_."

"You…" Gaara was about to shout again when he heard a third voice.

"Enough," Neji hissed. "Do you realize where you are? Stop this nonsense before I get security here."

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other for a moment longer and then looked away.

Letting out a sigh, Neji turned to the silently crying Naruto and watched him intently for a while. "Naruto," He called out. "Don't cry, go to sleep."

Biting his lips, Naruto shut his eyes tightly as he nodded.

"Now," Neji turned back to the occupants of the room. "There are too many people here. I'll ask you to leave, you may come back in the morning."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke said quickly.

Gaara frowned. "Me neither."

Neji sighed deeply before nodding. He turned to Naruto and talked softly. "I'll come to check up on you, okay?"

"Th-Thank you," Naruto nodded.

One by one, after wishing Naruto a quick recovery, everybody left till it was only Sasuke and Gaara.

Sasuke sat by Naruto on the bed and held his cold hand in his. Copying him, Gaara settled at the other side of Naruto and held his free hand.

Sasuke frowned. "Go away."

"P-Please stop," Naruto pleaded weakly.

Sasuke's cold eyes softened as he looked at Naruto's pale face. "What happened Naruto? Did someone hurt you?"

Gaara laughed after hearing Sasuke's words. The son of a bitch. He didn't even realize the damage he caused.

"P-Please Gaara," Naruto pleaded with his friend, his tears never stopping. "W-We will t-talk later."

Gaara pursed his lips as he nodded.

"Naruto," Sasuke wiped away Naruto's tears gently. "Talk to me dobe."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm c-cold. I w-want to s-sleep."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded. "Okay…" Leaning down, he buried his face in Naruto's neck and felt him wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Naruto was going to cherish this moment. He was going to pretend that Sasuke was his for the last time and never again was he going to seek out Sasuke's warmness. This was it. Naruto was breaking up with Sasuke. His beloved deserved the best, not someone like Naruto.

Sasuke winced as he felt Naruto's shoulders shaking. Why Naruto was here? Why he wasn't talking to Sasuke? It was killing Sasuke to see Naruto like this. "Do you remember when we were kids, you used to sneak out of your house?"

Naruto smiled through his tears as he nodded.

"You would come to my window and throw stones to get my attention," Sasuke kept telling their old memory. "Remember, one time you threw a stone that was too big, and you ended up breaking the window."

Naruto laughed softly. "W-We had t-tried to s-stick the pieces b-back together."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled softly, Naruto's gentle caresses over his back was relaxing him. "But when we couldn't, we had told my parents and as a punishment they had made us pay for it. Remember, you had to break your fox moneybox and you had cried after it for days."

"Yes," Naruto nodded as he sniffled. "B-But, you h-had saved m-money and b-bought m-me a new one."

"Yes…" Sasuke said softly. "I can't stand it when you cry."

And that simple sentence made Naruto cry even more. "S-Stupid t-teme… It's o-okay now, d-don't w-worry."

"Okay," Sasuke whispered as he caressed Naruto's hair softly. "Sleep now, Sasuke's here."

Naruto nodded and made room for Sasuke on the bed. "Y-You too. You w-will need t-to work tomorrow."

"Okay," Sasuke laid down beside Naruto and draped an arm across his waist. His eyes went to Gaara and glared at him.

Gaara glared back and went to the couch silently.

For the rest of the night, Sasuke held Naruto's sleeping and shivering form close to his warm chest. Stupid Sasuke, stupid Naruto… Naruto needed Sasuke, he wouldn't be able to look after himself alone. It had been like this since forever. They were inseparable, they always supported each other, protected the other, so when Sasuke saw Naruto in a hospital bed like this, he had reacted harshly. He was actually angry at himself for not being there for Naruto.

Holding Naruto tighter, Sasuke closed his eyes, sleep claiming him quickly with the feel of Naruto in his arms.

* * *

For two days, Naruto was kept under control. Sasuke took leave from his company and never left Naruto's side. He carried him around, helped him with eating and kept him company under Gaara's watchful gaze. And on the third day, Naruto was deemed healthy enough to leave.

"Dobe," Sasuke leaned over Naruto. "I have to go to work today."

Naruto nodded. "You should."

"Okay," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead gently. "I'll come back to get you tonight."

"You don't need to Sasuke," Naruto protested.

"I said I will," Sasuke answered simply.

But Naruto wasn't going to allow it. This had no end. If Sasuke had his way, Naruto would always get dragged behind him. If Sasuke had his way, Naruto would have to watch his marriage from the first row. And Naruto wouldn't be able to take it, it would kill him.

So, Naruto opened his arms with the brightest smile he could muster. Sasuke fell into his embrace and Naruto hugged him tightly. It was time for farewells.

"Be good, okay?" Naruto asked gently. "Don't forget that I always want you to be happy."

Sasuke drew back from their embrace with a deep frown. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged. "Have a nice day," Leaning over, Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek gently and then gave him a warm smile.

Sasuke gave Naruto a skeptical look then stood up. "Alright, see you later."

"See you," Naruto waved after Sasuke and when he was sure that he left, he let out the tears he was holding back. He curled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees.

Gaara, who was watching the scenery from a corner approached Naruto's side. "Naruto, speak. Now."

Naruto sniffled and looked up to his friend as he tried to take his breathing under control.

"You told me that you and that Uchiha bastard are together and when I went your place that night, I found him with a chick who he claims as his fiancé!" Gaara barked.

Naruto gulped hardly. "W-We, Sasuke and I slept together."

"What?" Gaara exclaimed. "Then what the fuck is he marrying with another?"

"It's my fault," Naruto whispered. "H-He was drunk, I should have stopped him, but couldn't," Naruto shook his head, his heart hurting. "He doesn't r-remember, and looks like t-they have been together for months."

Gaara's eyes softened. "Naruto, I'm sorry…"

"I-It's okay," Stupid tears were filling his eyes again. "C-Can I stay with you f-for a while? Till I g-get my own place?"

"Of course," Gaara smiled softly. "Stay with us forever. And don't work, Kankuro and Temari will look after us!"

Naruto smiled through tears. "Thanks for the offer."

They looked to the side as the door opened and Neji walked in with a smile. "How are we today?"

"Good," Naruto nodded.

Neji frowned as he saw the teary face of Naruto's. "Why you're giving me a feeling like you are always making your eyes cry?"

Naruto chuckled as he wiped away his tears. "Seems like that's what my eyes are good for."

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. Putting a hand over his heart, he looked up to Neji. "I'm hurting right here, can you find me a cure?"

Neji's eyes softened. "Only a heart can heal another heart."

"Then I'll bleed out for the rest of my life," Naruto muttered.

Neji wasn't sure what to say so he changed the subject. "I came here to tell you that you're discharged."

"Thanks, doctor," Naruto stood up on the bed. "I'll get ready quickly."

Neji gave a nod. "I still need you to come in a week for check-up."

"I'll, thank you again," Naruto smiled at the doctor and then stood up with Gaara's help.

He was quick to change into his regular clothes and after getting a visit from Sakura, they left the hospital. Gaara helped Naruto to walk and hailing a taxi, they took the way to Gaara's place.

* * *

"Okay," Gaara patted the pillow that was behind Naruto and wrapped the duvet around him tighter. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Gaara," Naruto gave his friend a soft smile. They were in the apartment that Sabaku siblings shared and Gaara had insisted that Naruto sleep in his bed while he stayed there. "Where will you sleep?"

"Living room," Gaara answered as he found the remote control of the TV and handed it to Naruto. "I'll prepare the dinner now, okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Naruto asked. He didn't feel good with just lying around while Gaara worked.

The redhead smiled softly. "It's daily work for me. You know that I'm the houseboy of our family."

Naruto laughed softly. "Yeah. But call me if you need help, okay?"

"Okay," Nodding at his best friend, Gaara left his room.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto turned the TV on and lied down as he watched the screen mindlessly.

What he was going to do now? Naruto didn't know anything besides Sasuke. Naruto didn't feel anything except Sasuke. He didn't breathe anything save Sasuke. Letting go of Sasuke meant learning to live again. It was scary. Naruto felt so alone. Like- like that time when his family abandoned him.

Naruto buried himself under the covers and curled up. Reality was too harsh for him to face yet.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he heard was people shouting. He pushed off the covers and sat up. The TV was still on but the room was dark, obviously night had fallen. Naruto rubbed his eyes to awaken and jumped in his place as Sasuke stormed into the room.

"Fuck off Sabaku!" Sasuke pushed Gaara back. Closing the door, he locked it quickly.

"Open the goddamn door Uchiha!" Gaara banged on the door. "I'm going to call the police!"

"Call the fucking emperor if you want!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke –Sasuke, calm down!" Naruto cried to be heard.

Sasuke stopped shouting and looked at Naruto.

"Gaara," Naruto called out. "It's okay."

"He's going to do something," Came Gaara's muffled reply.

"Gaara, please," Naruto pleaded softly. "We need some time."

It was silent for a while, then they heard footsteps distancing slowly.

Sasuke faced Naruto and watched his face for a while. His skin had gained back its natural color but his eyes were red, showing how restless he actually was.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, as calm as he could manage.

"I-I…" Naruto swallowed a lump. "I decided to get my own place. S-So, till then I'll stay here."

"And why the fuck would you do such a thing?" Sasuke demanded.

"Y-You," Naruto blinked a few times. "You're getting m-married Sasuke."

"What's my marriage have to do with this?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto's eyes widened and then unwanted tears filled them. "W-What's your marriage have to do with this? What do you want? D-Do you want me to be your best man?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Answer me!" Naruto shouted, tears spilling around. "Do you want me to take your photos at your wedding? Do you want me to walk Ino to you?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened.

"D-Do you know what hurts the most?" Naruto asked but he was rather talking to himself. "Flower fell for the sun, but the sun wasn't even aware of its presence. Y-You…"

Naruto looked up and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat with the beauty of his pain.

"I love you," Naruto whispered brokenly. "_God_, I love too much. T-There is a hole in my chest. It's been bleeding for y-years, but I'm not dying," Naruto met Sasuke's eyes. "Why I'm not dying Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words left his mouth.

Naruto shook his head, a hand clutching at his heart. "E-Everyday I'm p-praying to God. I-I'm saying, p-please, please God, t-take this love away, l-let me forget or just take my life. But it's been twenty years Sasuke, l-looks like even G-God doesn't love me."

"No…" Sasuke took a step forward.

"Just-" Naruto gasped for a deep breath, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. "I u-understand, you d-don't have to l-love me. Sharing m-mutual feelings m-must be the hardest thing in the w-world. B-But, _please_ Sasuke," Naruto pleaded with all of his being. "P-Please don't hurt me anymore."

Naruto fell down on the bed and his sobs started shaking his whole body. Distantly, he heard the door unlocking and Sasuke leaving quickly, almost running. Soon, Gaara was at his side, trying to comfort him but Naruto heard nothing. The darkness in him surrounded the whole world and for a long while Naruto had the pleasure of feeling nothing.

* * *

**I think with the next chapter, we will see Sasuke's side of things. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so so much for your reviews, I love each of them! Thank you my anon readers, your comments mean a lot! Looks like we are all angry with Sasuke, huh? I always make you guys hate Sasuke in my stories, but hopefully, you will like him in the end.**

_**Kyuubi Uzumaki: I understand what you mean, but sex has never been a main point in my stories and I assure you that rating won't go up in this fic!**_

_**To the Guest: I could have written you a very long reply, but I've decided that I'm not talking about Naruto negativity anymore. If you think SasuNaru is OOC, where is the point in reading SasuNaru fics? And if you think SasuNaru is ruining Sasuke and Naruto's characters, I'll suggest you to read chap 700 and watch The Last movie, then you will see who is doing more justice to the characters. Producers? Or us fans? And you haven't seen me victimizing Naruto yet. I pity Sasuke in this story. So blind to life that he's living like a plant. But I won't go into details, no need to give away the development of the story. Nevertheless, thank you for sharing your opinion.**_

**I'm sorry, this took so long, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes. Because for those who love with heart and soul, there is no such thing as separation." _

* * *

Sasuke left the Sabaku siblings' residence in a trance. He walked to his car and drove to his place slowly. His cell kept ringing annoyingly all through the way and when he checked the caller ID, he wasn't surprised to see Ino's name flashing on the screen.

He shut his phone off as he entered his home. Home? Whom he was fooling? He didn't bother to turn on the lights as he climbed the stairs. This place was cold and so unfriendly without Naruto in it. Home had no meaning when Naruto wasn't there, welcoming him with a huge smile. It was all meaningless when his dobe wasn't there with him.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. How he was going to live? He didn't know what to do without Naruto. But, he had Ino now, right? The one who was going to become his wife soon. She would be home to greet him, right? Maybe cook him? And, of course, have sex with him. That was what marriage was right? A free maid and an easy whore when you needed.

Sasuke frowned at his own thoughts. Was it really all about that? But he never felt like that with Naruto. Sasuke's frown got deeper. Naruto and Sasuke were just friends, nothing more.

_I love you, I love you too much…_

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he stood in front of his room's door. He looked to the side and gazed at Naruto's room's closed door. His feet moved on its own, and Sasuke found himself entering the room. It was untidy as always. Without paying it a too much thought, Sasuke shrugged out of his clothes until his boxers and went to Naruto's bed.

He lied down on the bed and covered himself with Naruto's thick duvet –Naruto always got cold in the nights, that's why he slept with extra blankets all the time. He held onto Naruto's pillow and buried his nose in the soft material, taking deep breaths, filling his lungs with Naruto's pretty scent.

Was he alright? Was he hungry? Was he ill? He did look ill… What he was doing there? That Sabaku kid wouldn't be able to look after Naruto. Only Sasuke knew what he needed. Only Sasuke knew what a look meant. Only Sasuke understood the meaning behind his actions.

Stupid, stupid Naruto. Couldn't he see that Sasuke needed him in his life? Nothing mattered when Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke blinked as he felt his eyes getting blurry and a lump settling in his throat. Sasuke winced at his own sappiness. How old was he? Stupid Naruto, all his fault.

He kept thinking and cursing to Naruto as he held onto his pillow tighter and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Here you go boys," Mikoto smiled as he handed cupcakes to the seven year olds before her._

"_Thank you, auntie!" Naruto chirped as he accepted the treat._

_Mikoto smiled softly. Naruto, her best friend's only son, was the epitome of happiness and sunshine, unlike her little son, Sasuke, who had a dark look on his face. Sasuke was the exact replica of Mikoto and he was slender and taller than Naruto, who was a little short for his age and chubby. But Mikoto thought he was too cute for words._

"_You're welcome, Naru-chan," Mikoto smiled and kissed the little blonde's cheeks. "Hold hands, okay?"_

_Naruto nodded wildly._

"_Okay," Mikoto stood up with a smile. "Don't upset your teacher."_

_Naruto nodded again and didn't resist as Sasuke took his small hand in his and dragged him out of the Uchiha house. Namikazes lived in the house next to theirs and every day, Naruto would come to the Uchiha house and together, they would go to their elementary school._

_Naruto peeled off the paper around the small cake and ate it throatily. Sasuke was silent as they walked and when Naruto finished his cake, Sasuke handed his own to Naruto, knowing his friend loved them so much._

"_Sasuke's mommy makes sooo good cakes!" Naruto said happily as he started eating Sasuke's cake._

_Sasuke nodded. "They are just too sweet sometimes."_

_Naruto nodded quickly. "But Sasuke likes summer cupcakes! With purple plums!"_

"_Yes," Sasuke agreed with the blonde._

_It didn't take too long for them to reach their school. Together, they walked to their classroom and settled down at their desk side by side. Naruto took of a notebook immediately and placed his colorful pencils beside it. Sasuke took off a book and put in on his desk. Nowadays, they were learning how to read and write._

_The classroom was full of students, laughing, crying, talking or shouting. Naruto and Sasuke didn't try to socialize with them. They already had each other, why bother with other kids?_

_Soon, their teacher walked into the classroom with a huge smile. "Good morning class!" He called out cheerfully._

"_Good morning, Iruka-sensei!" The first years shouted together._

_Iruka smiled at his children and started telling them what they were going to do that day._

_Naruto frowned as he struggled with his writing. For some reason, he was worse at writing than other students._

"_Sasuke!" He called out happily as he put his pencil down. "Naruto wrote Sasuke's name!"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto's notebook and smiled softly. "Dobe, you wrote Sasüke, not Sasuke."_

_Naruto looked at his bad handwriting and pouted, tears filling his sky-blue eyes. "N-Naruto can't write."_

_Sasuke's eyes softened and he wiped away Naruto's tears tentatively. He gave Naruto's pencil to his chubby hand, then wrapping his hand around Naruto's, he wrote his name down properly._

"_Did you see how I did it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded happily. "We will work more at home, okay?"_

_Naruto's mother, Kushina, worked at a bookstore, so till she came back from her work, Naruto spent time at Uchihas._

"_Okay!" Naruto smiled happily and planted a kiss upon Sasuke's pale cheek. "A thank you kiss!"_

_Sasuke nodded with a deep blush. Naruto always gave him kisses and Sasuke liked them for some reason. Rubbing his cheek, Sasuke returned to his reading._

_Naruto gasped happily as the bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. "Sasuke! Let's go to play!"_

"_Okay," Sasuke nodded and stood up._

_Naruto stood up after him and run out of the classroom. Sasuke took his book and followed after his friend. He had stolen the book from Itachi's shelf, it was a big brother book, and Sasuke was proud of himself for being able to read it._

_By the time he reached to the garden, Naruto was running around with other kids. Sasuke sat down at a corner and started reading where he left off. He couldn't understand some words and situations but he still pushed himself to read all of them._

_He blinked and looked up as he heard a loud crying. He gasped and dropped his book as he run to the middle of the garden. Naruto was lying face down and he was crying his heart out._

"_Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke kneeled beside the little blonde and helped him to sat up. His palms were scratched and bloody and his pants around the knees were a dark red._

"_S-Sasuke," Naruto kept sobbing. "Naruto h-hurt!"_

"_Okay," Sasuke mumbled and turned around. He took Naruto onto his back and started walking to the school building._

_Naruto sniffled as he giggled. "Piggyback!"_

_Sasuke nodded as he took Naruto to the infirmary. A young nurse greeted them inside and she laid Naruto down on a bed as she prepared to cleanse Naruto's small wounds._

_Sasuke wiped away Naruto's tears and then leaned down, kissing Naruto's pouty lips chastely. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke's blushing face._

"_A get well kiss," Sasuke mumbled._

_Naruto smiled widely as he nodded happily._

* * *

"_Dobe!" Sasuke whispered as loud as he could. "Goddamn, dobe!"_

"_Shut up!" A hiss came out of nowhere and a moment later, Sasuke saw Naruto leaving his house silently. His parents were sleeping and Naruto didn't want to wake them up. "I'm here!" Naruto smiled as he stood before his best friend._

_Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. "Come," Sasuke started walking to the Uchiha house and Naruto followed after him quickly._

_The two fourteen-year olds walked to the garden that was located at the back of the house and Naruto sat down on the grass. Sasuke left Naruto alone for a while and when he was back, he was carrying a big plastic bag and a pot._

"_How is the diet going?" Sasuke asked as he sat down before Naruto. He put the bag between them and immediately, Naruto grabbed a cup ramen as Sasuke filled it with boiling water._

"_I'm hungry," Naruto moaned as he stuffed the ramen in his mouth quickly._

_Naruto was shorter than the boys at their age and he was a lot chubbier. His hips were wider and he had a plump stomach. Kushina wasn't exactly happy with it, she was afraid that Naruto was going to be obese, so she had taken Naruto to a dietician. Naruto was on a strict diet nowadays, in which he could only eat veggies, veggies and veggies… Maybe it was healthy, but it was way too hard for Naruto._

_Sasuke didn't see anything wrong with Naruto's appearance, and he didn't like that Naruto was being forced into a diet at his age. Also, seeing Naruto hungry didn't make him happy at all, so at nights, he sneaked Naruto out and fed him with ramen as much as he could._

"_I won't be able to lose weight ever," Naruto mumbled._

"_Naruto we are not factory made, you know," Sasuke said softly. "Some of us are thinner and some of us are fatter and I think it's really good. Also, there is nothing wrong with your weight, you are just a little short and because of that you look fatter. But we are playing basketball, right? When you get taller, you won't have problems like this."_

"_I will get taller?" Naruto asked hopefully._

"_Of course," Sasuke nodded confidently. "You will grow sooo tall that I'll look at you and look and look but you won't end!"_

_Naruto giggled happily as he threw himself in Sasuke's arms. "Teme, I'm so lucky to have you!"_

_Sasuke smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. "Damn straight you are."_

"_Hey! Don't get cocky!" Naruto said with a frown and didn't resist as Sasuke took him down to lay on the grass side by side._

_They gazed at the stars for a while silently._

"_We will always be together, right?" Naruto was the first to ruin the silence._

"_Yeah," Sasuke answered without taking his eyes off the stars._

"_For real, right?" Naruto asked hopefully._

"_Dobe," Sasuke turned to gaze at Naruto's stunning eyes. "How long have we known each other?"_

_Naruto smiled softly. "Since the day I was born I guess."_

"_Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "The moment I saw you, I knew that you were a dobe."_

"_Hey!" Naruto blushed deeply. "You were only four months along at that time!"_

_Sasuke smiled softly. "The moment I saw you, I knew that you were a dobe," Sasuke repeated. "But I thought you were a cute dobe and most important of all, you were my dobe."_

_Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed unnaturally red. "T-Teme!"_

_Sasuke smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair as he stood up. "Let's go to bed. You can't wake up in the mornings."_

_Naruto nodded as he stood up. They got rid of the evidence of the unhealthy food and bidding good night to each other, they went to their homes and beds._

_The next day Sasuke had an important mission. He left their high school quickly. Naruto had activities with photography club that day, so it was the perfect timing._

"_Mom?" He called as he entered their home and let his backpack down._

"_I'm here," Mikoto came out of a room, carrying a small bag._

"_Is that all we need?" Sasuke asked as he took the keys to the Namikaze house._

"_Yes, don't worry," Mikoto smiled as they left their home, walking quickly to the next house._

_Sasuke unlocked the door and they entered inside quickly. Mikoto and Kushina had each other's keys, in case something happened or they needed something from each other._

_Taking their shoes off, Sasuke and Mikoto headed to Naruto's room upstairs. As always, it was messy. The walls were painted orange and the bed sheets were also a soft shade of orange. The walls were covered with Naruto's favorite artists' works, the bands he liked and a lot of pictures of Sasuke and Naruto._

_Mikoto sat down on the bed as Sasuke opened the doors to Naruto's closet and took off all of his pants._

"_Do you think it will work?" Mikoto asked as she sat down on the floor, Sasuke sitting down across from her with the pile of pants between them._

"_Yeah," Sasuke nodded as he studied the cuffs. "We need to make them all the same though."_

_Mikoto smiled widely. "And that's why you have your mom right here. Let's start!"_

_Sasuke smiled back and they started working at the task they had._

_The next day when Sasuke was getting ready for school, he heard banging at their front door. He walked to the door calmly and opened it._

"_Teme!" Naruto screamed._

"_What dobe?" Sasuke answered as he took his backpack._

"_Look!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the pants he was wearing. The cuffs were short, barely reaching his ankles. "I got taller!"_

_Sasuke faked a gasp. "It must be a growth spurt!"_

"_Yes!" Naruto nearly shouted. "You told me I was going to get taller and it happened!"_

_Sasuke smiled softly. Wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders, he started leading them to their school. "I always tell you the truth."_

"_Yes!" Naruto nodded happily as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist._

_They walked to the school, chatting away easily._

* * *

_The sixteen year old Sasuke watched his best friend closely with a deep frown. They were at a park, wandering around with their bikes, and Naruto was taking photos of the flowers at the moment._

_Day by day, Naruto was getting distant. He had started spending more time by himself, he was avoiding Sasuke and he was unnaturally silent. A frown settled between his eyebrows as he watched Naruto's kneeling form closely. What was wrong? Something at home? Someone was bothering him at school?_

"_Naruto," Sasuke called out and waved a hand as Naruto looked at his way. "Come."_

_Rolling his eyes, Naruto walked to his friend. "How many times have I told you not to order me around?"_

"_I do whatever I want," Sasuke said as Naruto sat down before him._

"_Bastard," Naruto sighed. "What is it?"_

_Sasuke watched Naruto's for a long while. "Tell me what's bothering you."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away quickly. "N-Nothing."_

"_Your ears are blushing," Sasuke stated. "I know that you're lying. So tell me, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Naruto whispered, avoiding eye contact. "Really."_

"_Naruto," Sasuke sighed. Holding Naruto's chin, he looked into his eyes. "Tell me now."_

_Naruto's breath hitched at their closeness and he closed his eyes tightly. "It's so hard."_

"_What's so hard?" Sasuke pressed on gently._

"_T-Talking about his," Naruto murmured._

_Sasuke frowned. "Dobe you know that you can tell me anything."_

_Naruto nodded, but was silent afterwards. "I… I can't do this anymore."_

"_What is it?" Sasuke was getting panicked. It wasn't like Naruto to keep secrets._

_Naruto dared a glance at Sasuke, then taking a deep breath, he spoke softly, "I… I love you."_

_Sasuke blinked a few times. "I know that dobe, we have been together since birth."_

_Naruto bit his lips and shook his head as tears filled his eyes._

_They were silent for a while in which Sasuke's eyes widened slowly as realization dawned upon him._

"_I need to go," Naruto whispered as he stood up on his shaky legs. He run to his bike and left as quick as possible._

_Sasuke was left stunned. All he could do was to stare after his friend's distancing form._

_The next few days, Sasuke didn't see Naruto at all. He didn't come to school and Sasuke didn't see him around their house. He was starting to get worried for him, because they weren't used to be separated from each other._

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, seeing his son playing with his food, but not eating at all._

"_Huh?" Sasuke looked up and blinked. He saw his parents watching him worriedly. "Nothing dad."_

"_Are you sure?" Fugaku pressed on gently._

"_Yeah," Sasuke tried to smile. "I-"_

_Sasuke stopped talking as he heard loud shouts and screams. They all stood up as they heard glass breaking._

_Mikoto gasped as she heard a loud crying. "Naruto…"_

_They all run to the door and walked out as the fight in the Namikaze household grew louder. Sasuke walked ahead and stopped suddenly as the door was opened and Naruto was thrown out of the house._

_Sasuke gasped as Naruto fell on the pavement, crying hysterically._

"_P-Please," Naruto pleaded. "I d-didn't want to. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be like this."_

_Minato gazed at Naruto with a disgusted expression. "You are not my son anymore."_

_That was all he said before turning around and shutting the door harshly._

_Naruto curled up on the cold surface and started crying freely._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke run to Naruto's side and kneeled beside him. He gathered him in arms and gasped as he saw an angry bruise over Naruto's left cheek. "Did he hit you?"_

_Naruto could only nod between sobs._

"_How dare he?" Sasuke hissed as he stood up, intending to kill Minato for hurting his only son._

"_Sasuke!" Fugaku shouted. "Take Naruto home."_

"_But-"_

"_Do as I say," Fugaku ordered. "I'll talk to Minato."_

_Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and helped Naruto to stand up. To his surprise, Naruto pushed away from him and walked to Mikoto who took him in her arms and together, they walked back to the house. Mikoto helped Naruto to drink some water, then washed his face gently. Once they sat down side by side, Naruto broke down in tears again._

"_Naruto, what happened?" Mikoto asked gently._

"_I…" Naruto took deep breaths to calm down. "I t-told them th-that I'm gay."_

_Mikoto's eyes widened but she was quick to collect herself. "Is that the reason why your father hit you?"_

_Naruto nodded, silent tears never stopping. "I t-told them a few days a-ago. He b-beat me up f-for the first time and banned m-me from going to school. H-He told me I needed h-help for my sickness. S-So today, they took m-me to a h-hospital, a-and-" Naruto gasped for a deep breath. "A-And," Naruto whispered out the rest, too ashamed to speak louder. "We l-learned that I'm f-fertile."_

_Mikoto gasped and was quick to take Naruto in her arms. She held her as tight as she could. Sasuke was frozen in his place with everything he heard coming out of Naruto's mouth. He could only look up as his father walked inside._

_Fugaku's face was hard as he gazed at the crying Naruto. Mikoto looked at her husband with a silent question in her eyes, but all she got was a deep sigh and a shake of his head._

_The following week, Naruto was legally disowned, and his name changed from Namikaze to Uzumaki. Naruto spent the rest of his high school life with only looking down. He lost respect, he lost family, he lost friends… He learned what loneliness and being ashamed because of the way you are earlier than everyone around them, and it scarred his heart for life._

_All through the storm Sasuke felt happy because he was normal. An ordinary teenager with an ordinary family and life. Although, his heart cried out for Naruto, Sasuke managed to silence that successfully. He promised to be by Naruto's side no matter what, as his best friend. Because what Naruto went through… Sasuke wasn't sure if he could take it. Being ignorant helped Sasuke to get over the things._

_And that's when the long journey of Naruto's fading away started._

_That's when the monster that was self-hatred started sprouting in Sasuke's heart._

_They never mentioned Naruto's confession again. Sometimes, whatever left unsaid was for the better. But the time didn't hesitate to prove them wrong._

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start. He was breathing heavily and he was drenched in sweat. He panted quickly as he took his head between his hands.

It had been ten years. Naruto was the same. Sasuke was the same.

Naruto was still dying.

Sasuke's monster was eating him alive.

But Sasuke was perfectly _normal_. An ordinary man, with an ordinary job, an ordinary family and a girlfriend. And that's what mattered… right?

* * *

Naruto sneezed loudly and then moaned as he tried to find a comfortable position in the bed. It had been three days since he started staying with Gaara, and he had fallen ill heavily. If he had to be honest, Naruto was happy about it. At least the pain he felt kept his mind off of Sasuke.

Naruto looked up with blurry eyes as Gaara walked inside. "I talked to Sakura, she wants us to go to hospital to check up on you."

Naruto moaned. "I don't think I can walk around."

Gaara winced as he heard Naruto's voice. Because his nose was stuffed, he had to breathe through his mouth, and his voice sounded really weak and thin. "It's fine," Gaara said. "I called a taxi and at hospital, we can find you a wheelchair."

"I guess," Naruto sat up weakly and didn't resist as Gaara helped him to change his clothes.

They managed to reach the hospital safely and after placing Naruto in a wheelchair, Gaara asked for directions to Sakura's room.

"Hello."

Gaara looked back as he was about to knock on Sakura's door. "Doctor Hyuuga."

Neji nodded as he emerged from the room across from Sakura's. "Sakura has left for an emergency, I'll take care of Naruto."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at the long haired doctor after wiping his nose.

Neji smiled back. "Let's get you examined."

Naruto nodded waved to Gaara as he was taken inside the room by Neji.

"Okay," Neji helped Naruto to settle down on the bed. "How are you?"

"Other than feeling like somebody has beaten me up but forgot to finish the job?" Naruto questioned and then smiled softly. "Good!"

Neji chuckled. "I was expecting you to fall ill actually."

"R-Really?" Naruto coughed, his throat feeling like on fire.

Neji nodded. "Let's see…"

For the next ten minutes, Neji examined Naruto thoroughly. He checked his fever and throat. He listened to his chest and lastly, took blood samples to make sure everything was alright.

"These are the medicines you should take," Neji said as he filled a paper with information. "Don't forget them, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded, now sitting up.

"How is your life?" Neji asked as he gazed at Naruto's flushed face. "I mean in general?"

Naruto was startled with the question. He looked at Neji's handsome face for a moment, then shrugging, he looked down. "A mess," Naruto whispered. Now really wasn't time for this, but Naruto couldn't help it. Sasuke was a fresh wound in his heart. Whenever he thought about him, it started bleeding anew.

Naruto blinked as he felt fingers under his chin, and a moment later, he was looking into Neji's lavender eyes.

"Crying doesn't solve anything, and it's bad for your eyes," Neji said and then added lightheartedly, "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Naruto snorted and then started laughing softly. "Thanks doctor!"

Neji smiled softly as he walked to his desk. "Call me Neji. And," He took of a book and handed it to Naruto. "For you."

Naruto blinked as he accepted the brand new book. He studied the cover and then looked up to Neji with a soft smile. "Thank you… Neji."

Neji smiled. "I wanted give you a small present."

"Y-You," Naruto's eyes widened. "You went out of your way, just to get me a present?"

"It's nothing worth mentioning," Neji said softly.

Naruto shook his head. He pressed the book down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around it tightly. "Nobody has done such a thing before," Naruto whispered. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Neji sighed softly and then found a piece of paper. He was quick to scribble down and hand the paper to Naruto. "It's my number. You can call for anything," Neji shrugged. "For your illness or about things bothering you, you name it."

Naruto looked at the paper for a moment and then put it in his pocket. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Neji smiled and walked to open the door. He invited Gaara inside who helped Naruto back to his wheelchair.

Neji accompanied them to the exit and looked after Naruto till he left his eyeshot.

* * *

Next two days were a blur for Naruto. He couldn't leave the bed at all and he was thankful that he had Gaara, who was looking after him like a baby.

Naruto stood up on his shaky legs with a moan. He sniffled before moving to the door slowly. He wouldn't leave the bed for anything actually, but he wanted to wash his face. He walked slowly with his naked feet, barely making nose in the big apartment.

He came to a halt as he was passing by the living room, hearing hushed voices.

"He's getting married in six months," A voice, Naruto recognized as Shikamaru, whispered.

"That son of a bitch," Gaara's voice hissed. "I want to kill him."

"Gaara, there is nothing we can do," Naruto heard Temari answering gently.

"Besides, it's that Uchiha's lost," Said Kankuro with a soft, confident voice.

Naruto didn't bother to listen to the rest. He walked to his room with tears dripping from his eyes. He lied down on the bed and took the blanket up to his neck.

_Breathe. A deep one. Another._

_Let go. Let go already._

Naruto looked around with blurry eyes and then his eyes stopped on the book and the phone number that was left over it. With a shaky hand, Naruto grabbed his phone and the piece of paper, and dialed the number as quick as he could.

"_Hello?_"

"Uhmm," Naruto had called, but he didn't know what to say.

"_Naruto?_" Neji questioned, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," Naruto sniffled as he wiped away his tears.

"_Something wrong?"_ Neji asked gently.

"N-No," A sob left Naruto's lips.

"_Wanna talk about it?"_ Neji whispered.

"No," Naruto shook his head as he lied down on the bed, drawing his knees to his chest.

"_Alright_," Neji talked naturally. "_Wanna hear about my day?"_

"Y-Yes please," Naruto demanded softly.

"_Okay,_" Neji started. "_Today, a strange woman_…"

Naruto lied there motionless for hours. He wasn't sure for how long Neji spoke and he listened, but after a while, he found himself responding and joining to the one-sided conversation Neji started.

And he fell asleep like that. Phone clutched tightly in his hand, Neji's gentle voice in his ear and Sasuke's bitter love in his heart.

* * *

**When I was writing this chapter, I realized that this won't be a long story, six or seven chapters at most. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them!**

_**Kyuubi Uzumaki: Aww, you are so sweet. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.**_

_**sasunaruuchiha: Come on, don't hate Ino. She didn't do anything wrong. And don't cry!**_

**Alright, I know what you are all expecting, so let's see how will things develop. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_But listen to me. For one moment, quit being sad. Hear blessings dropping their blossoms around you."_

* * *

Life wasn't easy. You could do your best and only hope to achieve your dreams. But even then, when you gave your all to it, the chance of getting what you wanted was slim to none.

Naruto had accepted it.

Sasuke never loved him. Sasuke was getting married. It hurt too much to think about it, but Naruto had finally come to accept the reality. And he hoped that one day, maybe he could be Sasuke's friend once again. When looking at him didn't wound his heart anymore, maybe Naruto could have the blessing of seeing his beautiful face.

Sighing deeply, Naruto changed his clothes slowly. He didn't feel good at all, but he needed to make an appearance at work and talk to Tsunade. After that, he needed to start looking for a new place. He didn't want Gaara living on the couch anymore. Even if Gaara denied it, Naruto knew that it was getting uncomfortable for him.

Naruto grabbed his phone as it gave a message signal. His lips curved upwards when he read the message. It was from Neji, saying good morning. For the past couple of days, after Naruto's first call, Neji and Naruto had started talking regularly. They didn't talk about bothersome things. Neji told Naruto about his day and job and Naruto told Neji about his passion of photography and his little dreams.

This newly forming friendship made Naruto happy. It took his mind off of Sasuke for a while and helped him to breathe.

After sending a quick reply, Naruto left his temporary room. He found Gaara in the living room in front of the TV with his laptop on his lap. Gaara had a blog and he shared his cooking experiments on there. He had a lot of followers and he liked talking to them.

"Good morning," Naruto greeted his friend just before sneezing loudly.

"Bless you," Gaara put his laptop away as he faced Naruto. "And good morning. Where are you going? You should be in bed."

Naruto whined pitifully. "I'm tired of lying all day long Gaara! Besides, I need to go to work today and talk to my boss to take a longer leave."

"Okay," Gaara nodded, approving of Naruto's longer rest. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no," Naruto shook his head with a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Let me prepare something for you," Gaara moved but Naruto was quick to stop him.

"I really can't eat anything. I'm nauseous," Naruto said as he rubbed his abdomen.

Gaara's eyes furrowed in worry. "Should we go to a hospital?"

"No," Naruto smiled. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Gaara sighed. He knew Naruto like he knew his own palm and Naruto hated making big fuss out of the things even when he felt like dying. "I'll let you go if you promise to meet me for lunch."

Naruto chuckled. "Sure! What you wanna eat?"

"Burgers dude, extra big ones," Gaara said, widening his eyes. Burgers were serious business.

Naruto started laughing and then bent down as coughs starting shaking his body. Gaara walked to his friend's side and rubbed his back till Naruto took his breathing under control.

"I'm fine," Naruto whispered as he straightened. He gave Gaara a reassuring smile as he moved to the door. "I'll call you when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," Gaara nodded as he held the door open for Naruto. "Be careful."

"I always am," Naruto smiled at Gaara's snort and waving at his friend, he left quickly. He walked to the street where he got a taxi.

When he reached the magazine, he greeted his colleagues and answered all of them about his absence. He accepted their good wishes and walked to Tsunade's office. He straightened his outfit before knocking on the door.

"Come!"

Naruto entered the room slowly, closing the door behind him without a noise. Tsunade mostly drank sake at work hours, so usually she had a headache and she hated loud noises being made in her room.

"Hey, brat," She swallowed the last droplet of her sake before addressing Naruto. "How are you?"

"I'm f-" Naruto sneezed loudly before he could finish his sentence. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his nose quickly.

"You don't seem fine," Tsunade commented as he watched Naruto. "I'll let you rest more."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled in gratitude. "I was going to ask for a two weeks leave. I need to get better, and find a new place to move. So, if you want I can take an unpaid vacation?"

"Pfft," Tsunade waved a hand. "I'm giving you a sickness leave. Take as much as time you need."

"Thank you so much," Naruto bowed down deeply.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade nodded as she looked around for a new bottle. "Just talk to your colleagues and find someone to work on some of your shoots."

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto bowed again. "Thank you so much. I'll keep in contact."

Tsunade nodded again and Naruto left as silent as he had come. Now, whom could he find to work for him?

"Naruto!"

Naruto's heart started beating in that familiar painful way as he faced the owner of the voice. He could only stood there like a doll as Ino run into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Naruto where have you been?" Ino exclaimed as she leaned back. "I missed you!"

Naruto forced a smile. "I… I've fallen ill, so Tsunade-san has excused me."

"Ohh," Ino cupped Naruto's cheeks and Naruto caught the shiny object with the corners of his eyes. "You should be careful!"

"I-I…" Naruto gulped hardly. "Congratulations again."

"Oh," Ino smiled as she gazed at the ring with the diamonds that decorated her finger. "Thanks! We have decided the date!"

"That's," Naruto looked down for a moment to collect himself. "That's wonderful. I hope you will be so happy."

"Thank you," Ino smiled. "But where are you staying? Sasuke said you will be moving out."

"Yes," Naruto whispered as he nodded.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Ino asked softly. "Sasuke's not himself nowadays."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly and he asked worriedly, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Ino shrugged. "He doesn't do anything except going to work. He doesn't eat, he doesn't talk. He's sleeping in your room. I'm telling him to at least change the sheets but he gets really angry and yells at me for no reason at all."

Naruto's breath stopped for a moment. Was Sasuke really taking his absence that bad? But he hadn't tried to call even once… But then again, he must have had enough of Naruto forcing his feelings onto him.

"He must be stressed over work," Naruto said softly. "Sasuke's not always easy to deal with. He gets angry really easily and fusses over even the smallest things. If he's mean to you, you shouldn't take it personally, it's how he is," Naruto shrugged and kept on. Like always, he couldn't stop talking about Sasuke. "Sasuke can't cook, he even can't boil water. You should cook for him and invite him to eat with you, he doesn't like eating alone."

Ino was listening closely. When Naruto started talking about her fiancé, she once again realized how little she knew of him. It was bothering her, but the best she could do was to learn more about Sasuke from Naruto.

"Sometimes, Sasuke falls into an abyss," Naruto kept informing Ino with his soft voice. "Don't disturb him, he will talk to you when he wants. Sasuke is not a sunshine, so try to learn him, not change him. If not, he wouldn't hesitate to push you away."

Ino's gaze hardened as she nodded. "I'll look after him."

An empty smile found its way to Naruto's face. "You shouldn't look after him. You should be one with him."

Ino blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore," Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, I should go."

"Okay," Ino nodded. "Take care."

"You too," Naruto said and turned around, walking to his office.

He closed the door and leaned against it. He was breathing shallowly and the ghosts he fought so hard to chase away were trying to overcome him again. No, no… He wasn't going to cry, not now, not anymore. Not when nobody gave a damn about him.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto straightened. He took his camera and laptop and left his office. He looked around for a while, thinking of whom he could ask for help. Then a name came to him clearly, Tenten! She was a great photographer and such a nice girl, too.

Naruto headed to the studios and it didn't take too long for him to find his fellow photographer. He explained his situation to her and Tenten didn't disappoint him, saying she would help him to the best of her abilities.

Naruto gave Gaara a call before leaving the magazine and they started arguing where they should have their lunch. In the end, Gaara was too lazy to leave home, so Naruto ended up getting take-out for both of them.

* * *

"Gaara, do I have to come?" Naruto asked as he watched Gaara picking out clothing for him.

"Yes, you have to," Gaara replied without facing him. They were going out to have a few drinks and Gaara was dead set on taking Naruto with them. "Besides, isn't _your_ pretty doctor coming too?"

Naruto blushed deeply. "He's not my doctor!"

It had been nearly two weeks since Naruto's hospital adventure, and his friendship with Neji was developing quickly. They were always in contact through phones, and they had met a few times outside. He was giving Naruto what he needed; peace and trust.

"But yeah," Naruto wiped his eyes. "Sakura invited him, so he's coming."

Gaara turned around with a smirk. "Well what are you waiting for? Get ready!"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks as he stood up. Snatching the clothes Gaara was holding out, he started changing as his friend threw himself on the bed.

"It's good, you know," Gaara spoke after a while as he watched the ceiling. "Doctor is kinda cool, he's good for you."

"You never liked Sasuke," Naruto commented softly.

"Because I knew that he was no good," Gaara stood up as he looked at his friend with soft eyes. "I know it's hard for you Naruto, but I want you to move on."

Taking a shaky breath, Naruto nodded. "I'm ready."

"Let's get going then," Gaara took Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru were already waiting them. With a struggle, they managed to fit in Kankuro's car. Kankuro was driving and Temari refused to be uncomfortable, so she took the front seat while Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru ended up at the backseat squished together.

Fortunately, the place Kankuro picked for them wasn't far away, so they took the much needed air quickly. As soon as he was out of the car, Naruto bent down with a loud sneeze.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked as he rubbed his friend's back.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he wiped his nose, then his eyes. "I forgot to take my medicine."

Gaara sighed. "Again?"

Naruto nodded with a pout. If he had taken half of them, he had forgotten the other half. But it wasn't his fault! Sasuke always… Naruto sighed softly. Sasuke used to remind him of his medicine, his stuff, his work… Now without him, Naruto felt like a lost child.

"Naruto?" Gaara waved a hand before Naruto's eyes. "You are spacing out."

"Oh," Naruto blinked a few times. "I'm sorry. Let's get inside."

Gaara nodded and together, they walked inside. It was more like a café than a club. A singer was performing a relaxing song while people sat around the tables, talking, laughing, and having a good time. They headed to the table where everybody was seated and with a small push from Gaara, Naruto found himself sitting next to Neji.

"Hello," Neji smiled.

"Hi," Naruto smiled back as he wiped his eyes.

"How are you?" Neji asked as he leaned into Naruto.

Naruto retreated back slightly with a deep blush. "I'm f-fine. How about you?"

"Better when I get to see you," Neji smiled again.

Naruto nodded with an embarrassed smile. Neji was so forward…

When a waiter approached their table everybody got distracted, trying to decide what they wanted. Naruto didn't drink alcohol, so he left his friends to their discussion about which liquid was the best. He gazed around and started watching the entrance, calculating the photogenic aspect of the incoming customers.

Sometimes, he had stupid dreams. Like maybe, he could become a very well-known artist and he could hunt down new faces, and people would die to be photographed by him. He would get nominations then he would get international and he would have his name written between the legendary photographers.

Naruto gasped softly as he saw Sasuke and Ino entering the café. She was hanging onto his arm while Sasuke looked around, searching for a free table. His dark eyes caught Naruto's wide ones and he stared into them for a long while, not batting an eyelash.

Sasuke came to his senses as Ino shook his arm and pointed a table. Sasuke walked to the small table and sat down, seeing Naruto clearly who was watching through his bangs.

"It's really nice here," Ino commented happily.

Sasuke only nodded and waved a hand, getting the attention of a waiter.

"Let's drink warm wine!" Ino offered with a smile.

"Excellent choice for a romantic night," The waiter commented with a smile.

"I want scotch," Sasuke said shortly.

"But Sasuke," Ino whined.

"What Ino?" Sasuke hissed. "I came here as you wanted. Let me drink in peace."

Ino let out a sigh. _Don't disturb him. He will talk to you when wants. He wouldn't hesitate to push you away._ "Whatever," Ino leaned back against her seat as she folded her arms over her chest.

Sasuke didn't speak at all for the remainder of the night. He filled his glass again and again as he watched Naruto closely.

It had been two weeks and three days since the last time Sasuke had seen him, not that he counted. He looked better. Occasionally, he was wiping his nose and eyes and sometimes, he was having coughing crises, making Sasuke cringe. Was he taking his medicine? Naruto couldn't remember them most of the time thus prolonging his healing time.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously as the long haired man draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke remembered this man from somewhere… oh, doctor. What he was doing here? What he thought he was doing so close to Naruto like that? Couldn't he see that he was making Naruto uncomfortable?

Naruto was stiff and his cheeks were red. Neji had trapped him against his side and he had put his arm around his shoulders, trying to hold Naruto even closer. Naruto didn't like being this close, but he couldn't reject Neji's advances, thinking that he would break his heart.

Sasuke had his eyes on him and he wasn't even blinking as he watched him, causing Naruto to blush deeply.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked, seeing Naruto's flushed face.

"Yes," Naruto forced a smile, then stood up with a sudden decision. "I'll go to the restroom."

Neji nodded and moved to stand up, intending to accompany Naruto.

"No, no," Naruto smiled. "You don't need to come. I won't take long."

"Alright," Neji nodded and let Naruto get past him.

Naruto looked around and spotted the men's room, walking quickly. Once inside, Naruto leaned over the sink and washed his face with cold water. He looked up in the mirror and was pleased to see the flush was gone. He walked to the wall where a box of tissues was placed. He took of a few and started drying his face and hands as he heard the door opening and closing. He took one more tissue to wipe his nose and eyes and turned around, only to crash into a black clad chest.

"I'm sor-" Naruto gasped softly as he looked up, meeting with Sasuke's frowning face. "S-Sasuke," Naruto gulped softly. "Hello."

"Hn," Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "Hello? You avoid me for weeks and then you say hello?"

Naruto cringed.

"What?" Sasuke kept on, wanting to hurt Naruto as Naruto was hurting him. "Don't you want me to see you with your boyfriend?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "H-He's not my boyfriend!"

"No?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You looked so happy in his arms."

Naruto gritted his teeth as his face flushed. "What's with you? What do you want from me?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at Naruto's wide eyes.

Naruto sighed as he wiped away his eyes. He knew that Sasuke wasn't going to answer any of his questions.

"Why you are crying?" Sasuke asked gently, a scary opposite of his behavior just a moment ago. He lifted a finger and wiped away a stray tear.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, barely holding himself back from leaning into Sasuke's arms.

"I'm not crying," Naruto said softly. "My eyes are."

"Pinkeye?" Sasuke asked, hands cupping Naruto's soft cheeks.

Naruto nodded but avoided eye contact.

"_Naruto_…"

Naruto looked up with the longing voice and immediately, his lips were captured by Sasuke's cold ones. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke held him tighter, refusing to let go. After a moment, Naruto's eyes slid close, and he let Sasuke knead his kips to his liking. He needed to stop this madness, but couldn't. When Sasuke hold him like this, Naruto felt like he was the center of Sasuke's universe. He felt like he was loved back as much as he loved. He felt like he was the only one for him.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with hazy eyes as his friend broke the kiss.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. "Why did you kiss me?"

Maybe, just maybe…

"Because I wanted to," Sasuke replied simply.

Actual tears filled Naruto's eyes as Sasuke looked at him with his hard eyes. Naruto wanted to scream. Naruto wanted to cry. Naruto wanted to hate. But he couldn't… He was too tired to do anything anymore. There was no meaning in anything anymore.

"I-I was hoping that he could still be friends," Naruto spoke without meeting Sasuke's eyes. "But you never hesitate to break me. This is the end of us Sasuke, we can no longer be friends," Naruto whispered. "I'm sure it won't be hard for you to replace me."

With a short nod, Naruto left the restroom and walked to the table of his friends.

"I'm going home," He said quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Naruto smiled tightly. "But I need to rest."

"We should come too," Gaara looked at their friends for conformation.

"No, Gaara," Naruto smiled at his friend. Leaning over, he hugged him tightly. "Just give me the keys."

Gaara was puzzled but he didn't hesitate to hug back. He searched his pockets for a while and found the keys, handing them to Naruto.

"I'll take you back," Kankuro said but before he could move, Neji was already on his feet.

"I'll accompany him," Neji walked to Naruto's side. "You have a nice night."

Naruto didn't linger and left the café quickly. Once outside, he took a few deep breaths as the cold evening air hit his face.

"Naruto."

"Yeah," Naruto turned around to face Neji. "You don't need to take me home. I'll get a taxi."

"No, it's fine," Neji smiled softly. "My car's over there."

They walked along the pavement and stood by Neji's car.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about something," Neji said seriously as they faced each other.

Naruto felt a headache coming. "Sure Neji, I'm listening."

Despite saying he was listening, Naruto couldn't focus on Neji's words as he looked past his shoulder. Sasuke and Ino were leaving the café. They stopped at the entrance and an employee run off to bring Sasuke's car. As they were waiting, Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and started kissing him. Sasuke didn't miss a moment to kiss her back aggressively.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and run a shaking hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Neji. I couldn't catch what you were saying. Could you please repeat it?"

"Naruto I want to get to know you closer. I…" Neji locked his eyes on Naruto's surprised face. "I'm falling for you Naruto. Would you want to date me?"

"Y-You…" Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean you love me?"

Neji was silent for a moment, then he gave a short nod.

Naruto's mouth opened with a silent gasp. Somebody had said he loved him. He loved Naruto! He paid attention to Naruto. He tried to be there for him. He minded Naruto's wishes. What could Naruto ask for more than this when he was ready to beg for a little drop of love? When the love of his life made fun of him and didn't hesitate to break him again and again? Naruto needed to move on.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "I want us to try."

"I'm glad," Neji smiled. "Let's get you home. You're still recovering, I don't want you to get cold."

Naruto blushed deeply as he nodded. He… He finally had someone to give him, not taking from him.

Finally, Naruto wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Naruto found himself in his old apartment after a few days. He actually didn't want to be there, the memories were threatening to overwhelm him but he needed to take this stuff. He had spent too much time with sharing Gaara's clothes.

He looked around when he stepped into the apartment. Everything was in their usual order, nothing seemed to change. He put the boxes he had brought with him beside the door and walked upstairs. He had a quick look at Sasuke's room and then walked to his own.

The bed was unmade and Sasuke's sweatpants and sleeping t-shirt was left on the bed. So, Sasuke was really sleeping here. But why?

Naruto shook his head and went to his closet, taking his clothes. Next were his photography supplies, then his books and journals. He carried them all downstairs and placed them in the boxes. He walked to the TV unit and sat down beside it, choosing his games and movies.

He looked up in fear as the door opened once again, Sasuke coming back from work. Naruto swore his slowness, he didn't want to face Sasuke after everything.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked surprised to see him there.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quickly, avoiding his gaze. "I shouldn't have come without calling first. But I'll be quick, I'm just picking out a few things."

"It's okay," Sasuke said slowly. "I'll go to change."

"Sure," Naruto nodded and returned to his sorting.

It wasn't long before Sasuke was back again. He sat down on stairs and started watching Naruto move around.

"Naruto," He spoke hesitantly after a while.

"Yes?" Naruto didn't face him. His eyes were forbidden to Sasuke now, he didn't deserve Naruto's attention anymore.

"I…" There was a lump in Sasuke's throat, making it difficult to speak. "You don't-"

Naruto's sharply ringing phone cut him off, and Naruto took it off to answer immediately. If it was in the past, Naruto would ignore anything just to hear what Sasuke would say.

"Yes?" Naruto answered quickly. It was Neji. "You are coming? I could handle them… Okay, okay, it's third floor. I'll open the door for you."

Naruto put the phone in his pocket as he nodded at Sasuke. "Sorry for that. What were you saying?"

"I-" Before Sasuke could say more, the doorbell rang.

"Ah," Naruto ran to the door and opened it after opening the automated entrance door. He waited at the door till Neji appeared with a gentle smile. Naruto smiled softly. "Welcome!"

"Hey," Leaning down, Neji kissed Naruto's forehead, causing him to blush brightly. Neji smirked at the pinkness and caressed Naruto's cheeks.

Sasuke coughed loudly to get their attention and glared at Neji with a burning hatred. What he was doing here? Touching Naruto so casually like that?

"Oh," Naruto scratched his cheek. "Neji, this is my former home-mate Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned at that. They both knew that he was much more than that.

"Sasuke, this is Neji," Naruto said, looking up to Neji with a shy smile. "My boyfriend."

Neji held out a hand for Sasuke to shake but Sasuke refused to touch the man who had stolen Sasuke's Naruto.

"You betrayed me," Sasuke hissed at Naruto and then left quickly, running up the stairs.

Naruto was left behind speechless. Once again, Sasuke hadn't hesitated to break his heart.

"What's his problem?" Neji asked with a frown.

"He's a natural born bastard," Naruto said softly, deciding not to linger on Sasuke's behavior. "Here are my boxes."

Neji nodded. "Let's get them down."

Naruto nodded and grabbed a box. He didn't forget to leave his keys when he left for once and all.

* * *

Naruto heaved over the toilet as he clutched his stomach. He stood still to see if he had more to get out as he gasped. Taking a few deep breaths, he stood up to wash his face. He looked himself in the mirror, but didn't like what he saw.

It was nearly two months now that Naruto was staying with the Sabaku siblings. Last week, Naruto had found the perfect flat for him to move. It was small and neat, near to his work. Everything was ready, and he was about to start taking his belongings to the apartment when he got sick again.

It wasn't actually like an illness, but for the last weeks, Naruto was drained of his energy, he felt like sleeping all the time and the lightheadedness and sickness didn't help at all. To top it all, when he fainted out of nowhere, Gaara forbid him from leaving, saying he was going to take care of him. But he wasn't getting any better.

"Naruto," Gaara knocked on the door. "Come on, we're going to the hospital."

Naruto emerged from the bathroom and leaned against a wall. "I'm fine Gaara. It's just a cold."

"No, it's not," Gaara said as he studied Naruto's sweaty face. "I talked to Neji, he's waiting for us."

Neji… It had been a month since they had started dating and things were a little… difficult. Naruto tried to get to know Neji and forget about Sasuke but it wasn't working. And the thing was, Neji wasn't making things easier. He was a little pushy, he wanted everything at once, like… like sex. But Naruto couldn't even kiss him, how could he expect him to be with him on such an intimate level? Naruto had also noted the angry glances he gave to Gaara, his jealousy was unnecessary but Neji seemed to not understand that. So, it all made Naruto think that maybe they could be better off as just friends.

"Okay," Naruto nodded. "Let's go."

There was no need for Naruto to lead Neji on. His problems were his own, it was wrong of him to expect Neji to heal his wounds. Maybe it was the main issue here. Naruto had expected Neji to be Sasuke in his life, it was totally unfair to the young doctor. Naruto was doomed to loneness, he didn't need to bring other people down with him.

They left the apartment quickly, and it wasn't long before Naruto was sitting in front of Neji as the man took blood samples from him in his room.

"Don't worry," Neji said as he caressed Naruto's hair. "I'll make sure you get better soon."

Naruto nodded and watched as Neji called his secretary in and gave her strict orders to bring the result as soon as possible. He didn't forget to add that he wanted the blood to be tested for anything.

"Neji," Naruto started nervously as Neji sat down in front of him. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening," Neji nodded as he focused on Naruto's face.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm really glad you are interested in me and that you want to be with me. But, I don't think we are compatible. I don't want you to have false hopes about us."

Neji frowned, his face clearly showing how unhappy he was at the moment. "I thought we had agreed on dating?"

"Yes, but-"

Neji silenced Naruto by raising a hand. "You said we are not compatible. Why? What's disturbing you about me? I'll try to change."

"No, Neji," Naruto shook his head quickly. "You cannot change who you are. I'm really sorry, but I can't do this."

Neji stood up and started spacing about. "Why?"

"But, I told you why," Naruto said softly.

"Not that crap!" Neji shouted unexpectedly.

Naruto jumped in his place, scared of Neji's attitude. "What do you want me to say?"

"Why you don't want me?" Neji leaned into Naruto's personal space as he hissed. "Why do you keep spacing out? Why you are looking at me but not seeing me? Naruto, _why_?"

Naruto gulped, looking down in shame. He hadn't realized how he was hurting Neji in such a short span of time. "I…" Naruto whispered softly, not looking up to meet Neji's gaze. "I'm in love with someone else."

The spacing stopped and Neji faced Naruto with wide eyes. "What? Who?"

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said softly.

"Is it Gaara?" Neji asked through gritted teeth.

"What?!" Naruto jumped to his feet. "Of course not! Gaara and I are like brothers!"

"Then who?" Neji barked.

Naruto was taken aback by Neji's behavior. Then again, he didn't know him at all. "It doesn't matter," Naruto repeated once again.

Neji opened his mouth to argue, but a knock on the door stopped him and his secretary walked inside with papers. Neji snatched them from her, and she left quickly, seeing the sour mood Neji was in.

Neji looked through the papers quickly and gasped loudly as he studied the latest one. His hands started shaking and with a growl, he ripped the paper to shreds.

"N-Neji, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"You-" Neji hissed. "You are pregnant."

Naruto gasped as his eyes widened. He put a shaky hand over his abdomen as he looked down at it. He was pregnant… All these time, through the storm he had to walk, there was a baby inside of him all along. His and Sasuke's baby. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. This small life growing inside of him was the ultimate sign of his love for Sasuke.

Naruto looked up his a smile and tears in his eyes. For the first time in years, he felt truly happy. But his smile disappeared quickly as he saw the state Neji was in. Naruto called out gently. "Neji?"

Neji was shaking with surpassed fury. Naruto had cheated on him. He- he…

Naruto saw Neji's raising hand but he couldn't understand what was about to happen soon enough.

And the blow that was going change his life came so easily like that.

* * *

**And the end of the chapter. I think we only left two chaps and there will be a minor time-skip in the next chapter. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them! A person, who has too much hatred in them sent a review and told me to kill myself for writing SasuNaru. Well, sorry anon, me and Sasuke and Naruto have so much love to share. I don't care about your opinion.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_A thousand half loves must be forsaken to take one whole heart home."_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He needed a tie to go with it, and of course, he chose a black one.

He scowled at his reflection as he stood in front of the mirror once again. He hated weddings, such useless occasions. But he had to attend this one, otherwise Shikamaru wouldn't forgive him. Sasuke got his cologne to put on as he heard high heels echoing through the short corridor and his door opened, revealing Ino.

"Are you ready yet?" Ino asked with a smile.

Sasuke gave a short nod and pointed at Ino's shoes. "Are they clean?"

Ino smiled softly. "Yeah, they are brand new, I'm using them for the first time."

"Let's get going then," Sasuke left the room and let Ino held his hand as they left the apartment.

Sasuke was a serious and a stoic man. It was in his nature, and also his job required him to show no emotion but right now, when he was driving to the hotel that was going to held Shikamaru and Temari's wedding, he could feel his indifferent mask cracking.

He was going to see Naruto.

It had been more than two months since the last time Sasuke had seen his beautiful face. Sasuke shouldn't have been that harsh with him. He had felt jealous because he didn't want to share Naruto's care. Once he convinced himself that that was the reason to the pain he felt, he had wanted to call Naruto. And he had tried once, but Naruto hadn't answered.

The thought of Naruto being too angry with him to even not to respond his calls were about to drive him crazy. On top of that, Naruto had said he had a boyfriend now. What if Naruto totally forgot him? What if Naruto didn't want to see Sasuke ever again? What then?

No, no… Sasuke shook his head. Naruto could never be cruel like that. Sasuke was going to talk to him and beg for his forgiveness, and Naruto was going to give him a warm smile and say that he couldn't live his life without Sasuke in it. Yeah, that was what was going to happen.

They reached the hotel after some struggle in the traffic and holding hands, they walked inside. An employee guided them to the saloon where the wedding was going to be held. It was big and white. Oval shaped tables were placed here and there and white and pink flowers decorated the whole saloon. A soft music was filling the air and the guest were sitting around the tables, chatting away happily.

"Welcome," A monotone voice greeted them.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Sasuke shook his colleague's offered hand. "Shouldn't you be in the groom's room or something?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Man, I hope this night ends soon."

Sasuke smirked. "This night will end soon, but your marriage is going to last forever."

Shikamaru groaned before pointing at a table. "Do you see that table? It's yours."

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded at his friend and after Ino congratulated him, they walked to their appointed table.

Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura were already seated around the table. There were four seats available, so Sasuke and Ino settled between Gaara and Sakura.

"Good evening," Sasuke greeted them.

"Hello!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

Kankuro greeted back, but Gaara only glared at him. Sasuke was used to this treatment from him, so he returned the glare easily.

It wasn't long before the ceremony started. Temari looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and Kankuro was teary eyed just from watching her. Waiters started serving the menu right away as Shikamaru and Temari started their first dance.

Sasuke kept watching around as the night wore on. He was expecting Naruto, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke was desperate, he _needed_ to see him.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked Gaara finally.

A sudden silence took over their table at the mention of Naruto's name.

"I'm not sure," Gaara whispered, eyes cast down.

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean? He's staying at your place, right?"

Gaara let out a deep sighed as he run a hand through his hair. "No."

Sasuke was starting to get worried. "What no? Answer properly Sabaku."

"I don't know!" Gaara nearly screamed, Kankuro's hand caught his in a silent warning to calm him down. Letting out a sigh, Gaara slumped against his seat. "It's been two months since the last time I've seen him."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He was kind of sick," Gaara started talking softly. "So, I took him to Neji's hospital. But after that appointment, everything changed."

"Like what?" Sasuke demanded quickly, heart beating at his ears.

"He was so silent, so distant…" Gaara rubbed his eyes. "And in two days, he moved in with Neji. I was worried about him, so I called him many times, but he only answered once. He told me he was fine and I shouldn't call him anymore."

"That's not like Naruto," Sasuke stated worriedly.

"No," Gaara shook his head. "I tried to find where he lived now, but couldn't. Looks like he's not even going to work anymore."

Sasuke looked at Ino for confirmation.

"Yes," Ino nodded quickly. "I haven't seen him for a while. "But the last time, he had said he was ill so he was taking a temporary leave so I thought he was still on the leave."

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Did he contact you?"

Sakura shook her head sadly. "No, never."

"What of that doctor?" Sasuke asked with a clear disgust.

Sakura curved her lips downwards. "I don't know him outside of work. But he's a good doctor."

Sasuke folded his arms as he leaned against his seat. What the fuck was going on? Naruto loved Gaara dearly, he would never leave him worried like this. What if something happened? What if Naruto had a serious illness? What if-

His train of thought cut short as he heard Gaara gasp sharply beside him. He looked up and his eyes widened.

Naruto was walking to their table, led by Neji. They were holding hands tightly and Naruto's eyes were cast down, he didn't dare to look up.

The first thing Sasuke noticed was Naruto's belly. It was- it was… Sasuke felt like world was collapsing as he realized that Naruto was pregnant. Pregnant with a complete stranger's baby. Sasuke's hands clenched into fists and only another gasp helped him to come to his senses.

Naruto was sitting across from him and although he tried to hide it, there was a big, purple bruise across his left cheek. His lower lip was probably split, but now, it was also bruised with dried blood.

Naruto could feel everyone's gazes on him so he spoke hesitantly, "Hello."

It was Gaara who came to his senses first. "What the fuck happened to your face?!"

Naruto winced and looked up to Neji who gave a short nod. "I… I run into a door. You know how clumsy I am."

"You are pregnant," Sasuke said, trying to meet Naruto's eyes, but his friend was looking anywhere but his face.

"Yes," Naruto nodded softly.

"Do you know the gender?" Sakura asked with a forced smile.

"No," Naruto shook his head, gaze locked on his four-months along stomach. "As long as it's healthy it doesn't matter."

"That's true," Sakura nodded. "Who is your doctor?"

"It's…" Naruto seemed unsure of what to say, so he looked up to Neji.

"I'm examining him at our home," Neji replied with his hard voice.

"You mean he doesn't go to check-ups regularly?" Sakura asked unbelievingly. "That's not your profession Neji, he needs a gynecologist."

"_I _decide what matters to him," Neji stated sharply.

Everybody was stunned with what they witnessed.

Sasuke was shaking with surpassed fury. No, no… Something was wrong here. Naruto could never be like this. He looked like he was scared of everything, everyone. He didn't meet anyone's eyes and only spoke when Neji allowed him to do so. Ino grabbed Sasuke hand under the table to calm him down, but it made no difference.

"_Naruto_…" Sasuke called out, and a note in his tone made everyone stop what they were doing and watch Sasuke's face.

It was filled with such longing that it broke whatever was inside Naruto and made him look up. Tears filled his eyes as he met Sasuke's eyes. How he had missed looking into those orbs? How he had missed losing himself in them?

And just with a look, Sasuke knew that Naruto needed help. Sasuke knew that it would have to him, whatever were Naruto's problems, Sasuke was going to shoulder them all and Naruto was going back to being his one and only sunshine.

Neji stood up abruptly, drawing everyone's attention. He tugged at Naruto's hand and Naruto stood up quickly. They left without a word, leaving everyone speechless behind.

As soon as they left the saloon, Sasuke felt like lightning struck him. He jumped to his feet and run after them. Ino called out to him, but Sasuke didn't hear her at all. He left the wedding saloon and entered the lobby. He didn't lose a moment to run into the entrance and looked around. With a quick thought, Sasuke run to the car parks and stopped to catch his breath.

He walked between the cars silently and a sharp noise drew his attention. With furrowed brows, Sasuke made his way to the back of the pit. He stopped still with the sight that greeted him.

One of Neji's hands was buried in Naruto's hair, making him look up to him. The other was squeezing his cheeks. Naruto was silent except his tears and his arms were wrapped around his stomach tightly, trying to protect his baby against blows.

"It's him isn't he?" Neji hissed. "I should have known. I should have fucking known."

Naruto whimpered as Neji squeezed harder. "No, Neji. It's not like that."

"Shut up!" Neji shouted. "I knew that I've given you too much. You _won't_ leave home again."

"Son of a bitch!"

As soon as Neji looked up, Sasuke's fist connected his cheek, causing him to crash against a car's side. Naruto gasped as Sasuke held Neji's collar and started hitting his head against the car, causing the alarm go off.

"How dare you touch him?" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as he hit Neji without stopping. "How dare you hurt him?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he tried to stop Sasuke. "Please stop!"

Sasuke only let go when Neji collapsed on the ground, barely conscious.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Fuck him," Sasuke hissed as he cupped Naruto's cheeks. He caressed them gently. "How could he hurt you, Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "H-He shows his love that way."

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "This is not love. This is abuse."

"What do you know?" Naruto shouted as he shrugged out of Sasuke's hold. "I need Neji."

"You…" Sasuke was baffled. "Naruto, you don't need a relationship like this."

"How could you know anything?" Naruto shouted as tears started leaving his eyes. "My family disowned me, Sasuke! I'm all alone in this world. Do you know how hard is not to have anyone to hold you at night? Do you have any idea how it feels to watch people as they become happy easily because they are _normal,_ but I'm not?"

Sasuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't.

"This is my life, you have no right to tell me what to do," Naruto said as he wiped away his tears.

Sasuke took a shaky breath as he closed the distance between them. He put his hands over Naruto's baby bump as he closed his eyes, trying to feel the baby.

Naruto barely held back a sob as Sasuke touched his belly gently. As if he knew it was his baby…

Sasuke kneeled down on the floor and started tying Naruto's shoes. "You should be careful dobe," Sasuke said gently. "You could fall and hurt the baby."

Naruto sobbed quietly. He reached out to touch Sasuke's hair but stopped himself. Instead, he walked to Neji's side quickly and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yes," Neji spat as he grabbed Naruto's wrist. He looked at Sasuke with his hateful gaze. "Naruto, I'm forbidding you from seeing him."

Naruto nodded quickly as he looked down.

With a last glare to Sasuke, Neji dragged Naruto to his car.

Sasuke looked after the car till he couldn't see it anymore. In a trance, he started walking. He went to his own car and then to his apartment. He didn't bother to switch on the lights as he walked to the fridge. He took a bottle of strong alcohol and went to a corner. He opened the cap and took a big gulp from the drink. He hissed as the liquid burned his mouth and throat but Sasuke welcomed the little pain. He drank late into the night, tormenting himself with his memories.

And that's how Ino found him. The door was ajar so she rushed inside.

"Sasuke?" She called out worriedly. She flicked on the lights and looked around. She gasped softly as she saw Sasuke, curled up in a corner, a nearly empty bottle at a hand.

Ino rushed to his side and kneeled before him. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"W-What's wrong?" Sasuke laughed dryly. "What is right?"

"Sasuke, you are scaring me," Ino said softly. "You left me all alone there."

Sasuke only shrugged.

"Is it about Naruto?" Ino asked gently.

Sasuke laughed again but then his laughter turned into a dry sob. "It's always about him."

Ino sighed softly. "Do you think something is going on with his boyfriend?"

"That fucker is abusing him," Sasuke hissed as he threw the bottle against a wall. It broke into a million pieces and sounded like lightening in the silent room. "H-How could he?" Tears started leaving Sasuke's eyes. "I-I… From the moment I learned how to walk, I was beside him. The moment I learned how to hold, I grabbed his hand. The moment I learned how to speak, I said his name. I protected him from everything. I helped him, I learned him, I lived him. He _is_ me. And there is no me without him," Sasuke gasped for a deep breath. "I even get jealous of my own hand that's touching him and now, a son of a bitch's beating him up!"

Ino's eyes were wide as Sasuke spoke. She had never heard Sasuke passionate like this. She had never seen Sasuke wretched like this. What Sasuke talked about… Tears filled Ino's eyes. Nobody could feel this much for their simple friend.

"W-What's wrong with me?" Ino asked softly.

Sasuke breathed shallowly. "Your eyes are not blue enough and your hair is not shiny enough. You don't talk like him, you don't laugh like him. You don't know me like him, you can't cook like him. Y-You can't love me like him," Sasuke hit his head against the wall as he looked up to the ceiling. "_Naruto_…"

"Oh god," Ino broke down in sobs finally. "You are in love with him. You love him too much…"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at his girlfriend confusedly.

"Are you an idiot?!" Ino shouted. "Can't you realize that you are in love with him?"

"I-I…" Sasuke frowned, recalling back the feelings he pushed away for so long for the sake of being _normal_. "Oh god," Sasuke hit his head against the wall again and again. "I let him down. All these years, he did nothing but love me, and I let him down again and again," Sasuke breathed quickly and wiped his face against the sleeve of his shirt. "But not anymore… I'm going to take him back."

"B-But, how?" Ino asked softly. "He's pregnant Sasuke."

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said. "Whatever comes from Naruto, I accept it. That innocent baby doesn't need a father like _him_. I will be the father to Naruto's baby."

Ino bit her lips as she nodded.

"I'm sorry Ino," Sasuke leaned over and took the blonde in his arms. "Our wedding is two months away."

Ino laughed but it was mixed with tears. "Stupid… Do you think I'll marry with a man who is in love with someone else?"

Sasuke shook his head and held her tighter. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's actually the first time you're being so sincere with me," Ino said, sniffling. "Thank you."

"I thank you," Sasuke caressed her long hair. "Thank you for putting up with me all these months."

Ino laughed softly as she broke apart. "I guess Naruto has been doing that for years."

Sasuke laughed with her. "Yeah."

Ino nodded as she sighed. She stood up on her shaky legs and grabbed her bag. "Sasuke, don't let that man break Naruto any more than he already has. I want my old Naruto back."

Sasuke gave a determined nod.

Ino gave Sasuke a sad smile before walking to the door. "I'll see you two later… when I feel better."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded again as she left.

For the first time in years, Sasuke's monster stopped eating his soul. The first thing in the morning, Sasuke was going to bring Naruto back to their home. But first, he needed to figure out how to climb the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his phone to call Naruto as soon as he awakened. The line gave a strange signal and then the automated voice told him that the number was no longer used.

With a growl, Sasuke threw the phone against the bed. He run his hands through his hair as he let out a deep sigh. Okay, he was going to take this slowly, and plan his every step.

Nodding to himself, Sasuke changed his clothing and drove to his company. He took his yearly vacation and left as quick as he had come. He wanted his whole attention on Naruto, not some stupid clients.

His second route was Naruto's magazine. He needed to see if Naruto was at work or not. If yes, things would be easy. Whether he liked it or not, Sasuke would drag Naruto back to their home where he could apologize for all his wrongdoings up now, and they could start over their relationship.

Sasuke looked around as he entered the building of the magazine. He had come here countless times over the years, to pick Naruto up, to drop him off, to keep him company when he was bored… Now that Sasuke thought about it, it was always Naruto. All of Sasuke's former lovers were blondes. He had always tried to find someone like Naruto, how blind was he to his own feelings? When Naruto was right beside him, Sasuke had searched the world to find him. And it took only losing him to realize everything…

Sighing, Sasuke walked to Naruto's office quickly. He knocked on the door but got no reply. Not wanting to lose time, he grabbed the handle and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He turned around and folded his arms over his chest.

He needed to find the manager and ask about Naruto. Nodding to himself, Sasuke stopped a young boy who was passing by, and asked the room of their manager. He was directed to the room that was at the end of the corridor.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently till he got a response. He entered the room and blinked with the sight greeted him. A busty blonde woman was sitting behind a desk while she drank sake without stopping at all.

"Uhm, Tsunade-san?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew from Naruto that she liked drinking but even at working hours?

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked right away.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's… friend," Sasuke scowled at how odd that sounded to his ears.

"Oh," Tsunade seemed interested. "Is something wrong with the brat? He hasn't showed his face for weeks."

Sasuke sighed. So, that fucker even didn't let him go to work. "I came here to tell you that Naruto had a small accident," Sasuke lied easily. Maybe it wasn't a lie at all.

Tsunade gasped. "How is he?"

"He's fine, but needs more rest," Sasuke said.

"Okay, okay," Tsunade nodded. "Just tell him to give me a call."

"I'll," Sasuke bowed. "Thank you for your understanding."

Tsunade nodded before turning to her drinking.

Sasuke left the magazine with a heavy heart. He was actually hoping to find Naruto here. What could he do now? He leaned against his car and propped his head as he watched the traffic. If Naruto was really forbidden from even leaving his place, then Sasuke needed to go there. And to be able to go there, he needed to find out where that place was. Genius.

Sasuke scowled at his own stupidity and then realized that he was actually on the right track. That dirt was a fucking doctor, and Sasuke knew which hospital he worked at. Sasuke smirked as he got in the car quickly. Now the real question was whether to face him or not?

Sasuke wanted to see his ugly face, he wanted to spat at his face and kill him for what he did to Naruto. But he had to be a little more patient. He didn't like the word, but he was going to stalk Neji. He was going to follow him, and that stupid haired, strange eyed fucker was going to lead him to Naruto.

He parked his car at the pit of the hospital and walked around the building for a small investigation. He checked for the doors and was pleased to see there was only two. One for regular entrance and close to it was the emergency entrance, so there was no way for Sasuke to lose him.

With that thought, Sasuke chose a spot where he could clearly see the exits and settled down for his long wait.

* * *

It was around five when Neji finally left the hospital. Sasuke jumped his feet immediately and started going after him at a reasonable distance. Neji walked to his car and Sasuke also got to his car and a third quality movie like chase started.

Sasuke didn't want to be seen, so he always let one or two cars between them, but never tore his gaze away from the white car Neji owned. After nearly a thirty minutes of trip, Neji parked his car in front of an apartment. Sasuke immediately stopped and looked around for a place to leave his car.

By the time he was out, Neji had already disappeared. Cursing his luck, Sasuke run to the apartment that had the car in front of it. He checked the names of the residents but couldn't find Neji's name. Huffing, Sasuke walked across the silent street and checked the apartments one by one.

He smirked as he found the right one, third in a row. The loser's flat was on the second floor. Now, Sasuke needed to make a choice. Should he barge in, demand Naruto back and if he refuses kill him? Or should he wait till morning for him to leave for work and take Naruto to safety of their home without any struggle?

As much as he hated it, Sasuke decided that second option was the logical one. Besides, there was the baby to think of too… As far as Sasuke knew, babies could feel their mothers' distress and it wasn't good for their development.

Sighing, Sasuke walked across the street again and started watching Neji's flat. The lights were on but the thin curtain was preventing him from seeing inside. He leaned against a car and folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't going home, no. He was waiting here till he got Naruto.

When it started getting late, Sasuke saw shadows against the curtain. He straightened immediately and took a step closer. Suddenly, loud voices rose and one of the shadows slapped the other harshly. The shorter shadow disappeared, probably fallen down.

That trash was doing it again!

Sasuke run across the street and rang every single bell of the apartment. Some people asked who he was, but finally somebody opened the gate and Sasuke rushed inside. He run up the stairs to the second floor and banged on the first door of the corridor.

An old woman opened the door. "Yes?"

Growling, Sasuke run to the other door and rang the bell stubbornly as his free hand banged on the door without stopping. After agonizing moments, the door was opened by an angry looking Neji.

"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence Sasuke pushed at his chest and caused him to crush against the wall behind him. Breath knocked out of Neji's body as he fell onto the floor. Not losing a moment, Sasuke kicked his side as strong as he could, making sure he broke a rib or two. Neji gasped with pain as he held onto his side.

Sasuke didn't lose any more time with him, and went in search of Naruto. He checked the rooms quickly and found Naruto in the living room. He was curled up on the floor and his arms were wrapped around his belly tightly. His eyes were closed with a wince. And, oh god, his head was bleeding.

"Naruto," Sasuke dropped to his knees beside his love and touched his shoulder with his shaky hand, as if afraid of hurting him even more.

"P-Please," Naruto pleaded. "Don't hurt my baby."

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head, hardly holding back his tears. He took of his coat hastily and wrapped Naruto's small body with it. "I'm going to take you to a hospital now, okay dobe? Don't worry, Sasuke's here."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto opened a swollen eye hardly.

"Shh, don't wear yourself out," Leaning over, Sasuke scooped Naruto up in bridal style. He was so light. Was it normal? Wasn't pregnant people supposed to gain weight?

Dismissing the needless thoughts, Sasuke walked to the door quickly. He found Neji trying to stand up while holding onto his side, so with another kick, Sasuke caused him to cry out and fall down again. Not wasting any more time, Sasuke took Naruto to his car. He laid him down on the front seat and after he was sure that he was comfortable, Sasuke went to his side and drove fastly.

"No," Naruto moaned after a while. "S-Sasuke no."

"Don't worry, Naruto," Sasuke assured quickly. "I'll make sure you and the baby are fine, okay?"

"No," Naruto sobbed quietly. "He's going to hurt you."

Sasuke frowned deeply. "Is that what he said to you? That he would hurt me if you weren't with him?"

Naruto nodded weakly.

"Don't worry," Sasuke reassured. "I'm a lawyer, remember? I'll make sure that he won't reach us anymore."

Sasuke touched his pockets and found his phone. He called Sakura quickly as his eyes focused on the road.

"Hey, Sakura –were you sleeping? Doesn't matter, wake up and go the hospital, Naruto needs serious help. No, we are on the way. He has hit his head… Okay."

Sasuke put the phone in his pocket again and then gazed at Naruto.

"Naruto, don't sleep, okay?" He called out gently, Sakura had told him to keep him awake.

"I want to," Naruto protested weakly.

"I know," Sasuke's heart was bleeding with the sight of his lively Naruto like this. "We are about to reach the hospital. They will need to check your head and you need to be awake for the MR."

"My b-baby?" Naruto asked softly, eyes barely opened.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll tell them to check the baby. I won't let anything happen to it."

"I…" Naruto gulped hardly. "I t-trust you."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "I know… you always have."

The rest of the way was silent, but Sasuke kept striking conversation when he felt like Naruto was passing out. He stopped right in front of the emergency entrance and left the car quickly.

"Help!" He shouted as he run around his car, picking Naruto up.

"Sasuke, here!" Sakura was running to him with other hospital personnel. They helped him to lie Naruto down on a stretcher and took him to the trauma room fastly.

"Sakura, the baby…" Sasuke started.

"Don't worry," Sakura nodded. "Leave it to us."

"Alright," Sasuke let out a sigh and slumped against a bench as Sakura run into the room.

How could he? How could anyone hurt someone as perfect as Naruto? He always tried to please people around him. He always tried to make them happy. He always put others before himself. And he didn't expect anything in return. He just gave, gave, gave… And finally, somebody consumed him.

Sasuke's fists clenched into fists. When he was done with that man, he was going to wish that he had never born. Sasuke was going to take away everything he owned. His money, his pride, his job and most important of all, his freedom.

Sighing for the millionth time, Sasuke rubbed his face with his palms. He had finally found Naruto, so it brought Gaara to his mind immediately. As much as Sasuke disliked that man, he could never erase the place he owned in Naruto's life as an important friend.

Taking his phone, Sasuke called Gaara, inviting him to the hospital.

* * *

Gaara was biting his fingers without stopping as Temari rubbed his back. Shikamaru was slumbering against her shoulder while Kankuro played with his phone. Sasuke was spacing back and forth with a deep frown.

It had been almost an hour now that the siblings were here, and they hadn't heard a word about his situation yet. It was driving Sasuke crazy. When he was about to barge into the room and demand information, Sakura and two more doctors left the room with tired faces.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked right away.

Gaara jumped to his feet and stood beside Sasuke, wondering the same answer.

"He's fine," Sakura said with a smile and everybody took a sigh of relief. "He had a small concussion, so we need to keep him under watch for twenty-four hours. Other than some bruises, he's perfectly fine."

"And the baby?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Baby is also fine," Sakura nodded. "But the thing is, Naruto isn't having an easy pregnancy. We see this time to time and our gynecologist confirmed that it may get critical as he nears the labor."

Sasuke's heart beat painfully. "What should we do?"

"Simple," Sakura smiled softly. "Bed rest. Seriously. He shouldn't work, or tire himself out. He should take it easy and rest."

Sasuke nodded quickly. "I'll look after him. I'll make sure that he rests properly."

"Good," Sakura nodded. "We're going to take him to a room. He's sleeping at the moment."

Sasuke nodded and took a sigh of relief. He looked to the side as he heard Gaara doing the same. They looked at each other and moving at the same time, they hugged tightly, relieved that their Naruto was going to be fine.

When they broke apart, Gaara looked away stubbornly and Sasuke coughed awkwardly, causing their friends to laugh at the display.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke cleared his throat. "Can you prepare a report? I'm going to sue that bastard for abuse."

"I'll write a lengthy report," Sakura nodded.

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto had good friends.

Soon, they were standing around Naruto's bed. His head was wrapped with white bandages and the bruise around his left eye was cleansed. He had bruises here and there, but they didn't need any medical attention.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto. He took his hand tentatively in his and kissed it softly. He couldn't wait to see Naruto's eyes again.

"I don't want that man going jail so easily," Gaara hissed. "He needs to experience what he did to Naruto."

"And he will," Sasuke said resentfully. "But I'm not going anywhere till Naruto wakes up."

Gaara let out a deep sigh. "Fine."

He walked to the couch and sat down beside Temari, who took him under her arm immediately. "Maybe you guys should go home?" Gaara suggested.

"No," Temari shook her head. "I need to see that he's fine."

"Okay," Gaara nodded. Closing his eyes, he curled up against his big sister.

Sasuke watched Naruto's sleeping face for a while and then placed his hands over his baby bump. He touched it softly, fearing that he could hurt the baby somehow. It was such a miracle. Such a miracle to have Naruto mother a child. _Someone else's child_…

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in jealousy. It should have been him. He should have been Naruto's baby's father. But in the end, it didn't matter who was the biological father, right? This baby was _his_. Sasuke already loved it. How could he not, when he loved its mother like crazy?

Sighing softly, Sasuke leaned his face against Naruto's belly and closed his eyes, hoping for a bright morning.

* * *

**That's it for now. I've started working, so we might need to change our update dates. If there is a change, I'll announce it on my profile. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, violence, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews I love each of them! Thank you all of my anon reviewers, your kind words mean a lot! As you see our update day didn't change, I worked hard!**

_**Me who love SN: Awww thank you so much! Senpai has noticed you, lol. Please start writing your stories, and if you think I'll be of any help, do not hesitate to drop me a message! **_

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"_I am your moon and your moonlight too,_

_I am your flower garden and your water too._

_I have come all this way, eager for you,_

_Without shoes or shawl._

_I want you to laugh,_

_To kill all your worries,_

_To love you,_

_To nourish you."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he blinked several times to adjust to the brightness of the room. He looked around with confused eyes for a moment and realized the people in the room.

Temari and Gaara were snuggled up on a small sofa. The other available seat was occupied by Kankuro while Shikamaru slept on the floor, leaned against Kankuro's seat.

He blinked again as he felt the extra weight over his belly. He looked down to see Sasuke. He had wrapped his arms around his baby bump and his cheek was pressed against it.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he remembered how he was found by Sasuke. He felt so ashamed. He had never wanted Sasuke to see him like that. But at the same time, he was glad that Sasuke had been there on time. Because he had felt like Neji wanted to kill him at last. But, he had also said that if he tried to get help from Sasuke, he would hurt him without hesitating.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his eyes and then tangled a hand in Sasuke's hair gently. He had missed him so much. There hadn't been a moment he had spent without thinking of him. Now here he was, with his beloved again. And the way he had wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Sasuke stirred as he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times and looked up to meet with the eyes he loved and missed so much.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed as he stood up, leaning over to Naruto. "Good morning," He whispered before kissing his forehead lingeringly. "Welcome back to me," He cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed his lips gently.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's lips on his.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto pleaded weakly. "Not again. Please, I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Shh," Sasuke kissed Naruto's bruised eye gently. "I-"

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted as soon as he awakened, causing everyone to stir up. "You are awake!"

"Yes," Naruto gave his friend a dry smile.

"How do you feel?" Gaara asked as he held Naruto's hand tightly.

"I feel good," Naruto said softly. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Of course," Gaara nodded.

Naruto talked to Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru for a while and Sasuke coughed to get their attention.

"Could you please leave us alone for a while?" Sasuke asked without hesitating.

Gaara seemed reluctant, but with Temari's silent encouragement, he gave Naruto a small smile and left with his siblings.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sat down beside Naruto on the bed. They were silent for a while, Sasuke watched Naruto's beautiful face and Naruto looked away in embarrassment.

"Naruto," Sasuke started softly. "We need to talk."

Naruto nodded and faced Sasuke.

"I need to apologize," Sasuke murmured. "For everything I've done and for everything I didn't."

Naruto blinked, wondering where Sasuke was trying to get.

"We've been together since our birth and you always have been the only friend I have. I guess that's why I couldn't realize my feelings changing for you," Sasuke said gently.

Naruto's visible eye widened but otherwise, he kept silent.

"You always made me happy, you made me feel safe, you made me feel complete, but I understood everything too late," Sasuke shook his head, then holding Naruto's hands, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, I love you. I love you so much. Just…" Sasuke took a frustrated sigh. "Please forgive me, and don't tell me to go away."

Naruto's eyes were wide as he listened to Sasuke. Was he hearing right? Sasuke loved him back? He couldn't believe his ears.

"Ughh," Naruto's eyes started getting blurry. But still, a beautiful smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Teme…"

"Dobe," Sasuke smiled softly and leaning over, he kissed Naruto's sweet lips. This time, Naruto didn't resist or tried to push Sasuke away. He accepted the gentle, healing touch, and returned it ten folds as he always did.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said softly, almost shyly, afraid of getting rejected again.

"I love you too," Sasuke replied right away before kissing Naruto's forehead.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hugged him as tight as he could. How he had longed for this? How long had he waited for Sasuke to return his feelings? And now that he did, Naruto felt like he could die of happiness.

"Sasuke, how is the baby?" Naruto asked as he caressed his bump gently.

"It's healthy," Sasuke smiled as he held Naruto's hand. "But you have been given bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

Naruto sighed in disappointment, but it was fine. As long as his baby was healthy, it didn't matter what he had to do. "Sasuke, about the baby…" Naruto started, but Sasuke was quick to silence him.

"I know," Sasuke said.

Naruto raised eyebrows. "You do?"

"Yes, it really doesn't matter who is the father of the baby. I'll be its father, and I'll love it with all of my heart," Sasuke promised.

Naruto's lips started trembling as tears filled his eyes.

"Dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naruto sniffled. He could clearly remember how Neji had made him live in a nightmare for months.

"H-He told me to abort the baby," Naruto whispered, as if too afraid to even say those words loudly.

"What?" Sasuke nearly shouted. "That bastard wanted you to kill his own baby?"

Naruto nodded quickly. "Yes… But Sasuke, there is something you should know."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"The baby… It's not Neji's," Naruto said with a deep blush.

"No?" Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise.

"No," Naruto shook his head.

"Then who?" Sasuke asked softly.

"It's…" Naruto looked away, cheeks rosy. "It's you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was speechless for a long minute, just staring at Naruto's face like fish.

"Sasuke?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's eyes worriedly. "Sasuke, please say something."

"I…" Sasuke blinked several times and then started laughing like a mad man. He threw himself over to Naruto, mindful of the baby, and wrapped his arms around his thin frame tightly. "I'm going to be a father to your baby. I'm-" Not knowing how to finish, Sasuke kissed Naruto instead.

Naruto giggled, caressing Sasuke's silky locks happily.

Sasuke smiled softly, caressing Naruto's baby bump adorningly. Then a thought made him stop and face Naruto with a confused expression.

"Naruto, don't take me wrong but, how?" Sasuke asked gently.

Naruto laughed softly. It was funny how Sasuke accepted it so quickly and asked his questions later. "Do you remember the night of my promotion party?"

Sasuke nodded. He could remember the early hours, the rest was cloudy and Sasuke didn't try to clear that up.

"That night, you got really drunk," Naruto said softly, playing with his fingers. "And I brought you home. You asked me some questions but you didn't like what I said. And- and," Naruto blushed deeply. "Y-You kissed me and we slept together."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. So all these months, Naruto had carried a piece of him inside of himself. He had dealt with everything all alone. Sometimes, Sasuke wanted to kill himself for everything he did to Naruto.

"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "You were very gentle."

"Good then," Sasuke smiled softly, caressing Naruto's belly where their unborn child resided.

"Sasuke," Naruto started softly. "You don't think our baby is a result of a drunk night, right?"

"No, love, of course not," Sasuke reassured quickly. "Our baby is here thanks to our love. And I love you both with everything that I am."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded quickly. He made room on the bed and patted the free space for Sasuke to settle in. Sasuke didn't upset him and lied down beside him, holding him close. They enjoyed the warmness and the closeness for a while. Their hands wandered over each other silently and kisses were exchanged time to time. They had been together since forever, true. But this was a new aspect to their relationship and they both enjoyed discovering it.

"Say, Naruto," Sasuke started softly, not wanting to startle him. "Did he hurt you more than eyes see?"

"You mean, did he abuse me sexually, right?" Naruto asked, burying himself into Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, his hand massaging the little of Naruto's back.

"No, he didn't," Naruto shook his head. "He wanted to kiss me at first, but I didn't want to, so he stopped. After we learned that I'm pregnant, he said that he won't touch me till this parasite leaves my body," Naruto frowned. "Our baby is not a parasite."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's not. That man is sick, that's about it."

"It's my fault Sasuke," Naruto said with a small voice.

Sasuke frowned. "How so?"

"From the start, he knew that I was in love with someone else and it angered him that he couldn't own me. And then we learned that I'm pregnant and it angered him even more, and so, he started hitting me," Naruto said. "I shouldn't have started anything with him. It's all my fault."

"Never," Sasuke frowned as he cupped Naruto's cheeks. "It's not your fault. That man is a sick psychopath, he would have found a reason to hurt you anyway, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded quickly.

Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Naruto forehead lingeringly.

"Sasuke," Naruto started again and Sasuke knew that he wasn't going to say something good.

"Yes?" Sasuke responded, holding him tighter.

"What of Ino?" Naruto asked softly. "You two are getting married, I don't to be the cause of anyone's unhappiness."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Ino and I broke up, okay?"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with wide eyes. "Why? It's because of me, right?"

"No, baby," Sasuke kissed Naruto's bruised eye gently. "She just realized that I don't love her as I should. And even if we ended up marrying, nothing good would come out of that. You don't think about such useless things, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded, snuggling close to his love.

Sasuke held Naruto in his arms tightly till his lover fell asleep. He spent some more time with just holding him, and then left the bed carefully. Wrapping Naruto's small frame with the duvet carefully, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and left the room.

"Took you long enough," Gaara commented as he saw Sasuke leaving the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's none of your business, Sabaku."

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to pay a visit to that bastard."

"I'm coming, too," Gaara said right away, not leaving an open door for any argument.

Sasuke shrugged. "I just want someone to stay with Naruto."

"I'll," Temari said right away.

"We're leaving for our honeymoon tonight, remember?" Shikamaru reminded as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"I'll stay with him," Kankuro said. "Besides, Sakura's around. She'll check up on him time to time."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded. "You two have a nice holiday," Sasuke said to Temari before leaving.

Gaara didn't lose any time to follow after Sasuke into his car. All through the trip, they were silent, barely acknowledging each other. Sasuke didn't fail with finding the apartment again. It was in a good neighborhood. The apartments were small and cozy looking.

Sasuke led them to the apartment, and to their luck, this time the front door was open, saving Sasuke from ringing every residence's door bell. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and stopped in front of the door.

"Do you think it's fair to go two against one?" Gaara asked as he knocked on the door.

"Is it fair to beat up someone vulnerable?" Sasuke answered with a question of his own.

Gaara gave a short nod. "I want you to know that I still dislike you."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad that our feelings are mutual."

They stopped talking as the door opened, revealing Neji. As soon as he saw Sasuke at his door, he tried to close it, but Gaara was quick to put a hand against.

"Not so fast, doctor," He walked past Neji and walked into the apartment.

Sasuke shoved at Neji's shoulder, forcing him to follow after Gaara. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked to the living room where Gaara was staring at Neji with murderous intent.

"You know what doctor?" Gaara asked, but it was clear that he wasn't expecting an answer. "I pushed him to you. I supported him being with you. I told him you were good for him," Gaara let out a humorless chuckle. "So much for being good for him, eh?"

Neji scowled as he folded his arms over his chest. "Naruto cheated on me. He deserved what I did to-"

Before he could finish, Sasuke's hand wrapped tightly around his throat, squeezing the life out of him. "Son of a bitch. Who are you to accuse Naruto of cheating on you? I'm the one who has that pilivarage, and let me tell you, Naruto never cheated on me. We've been together for twenty-six years, he has always been mine, and no one else's."

Neji smirked, getting on Sasuke's nerves. "He wasn't saying that when he was moaning under me."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and didn't hesitate to punch that stupid smirk off of his face. Neji hissed, then hit Sasuke's stomach hardly. Sasuke winced with the sudden pain and Gaara threw himself to Neji, beating him up like a possessed man.

Sasuke joined Gaara after taking his breathing under control. "Deserved, huh? Then you know that you deserve this."

"I-I will sue you," Neji panted on the floor. He was curled up and blood was dripping from his mouth.

Sasuke laughed. "Sue me? Go ahead. I'll see you suing me in the jail."

Gaara nodded beside Sasuke. He looked around and saw a scissors over a few papers on top of a coffee table. Smirking, Gaara got the scissors and got a hold of Neji's long hair.

"Don't move, doctor," Gaara said and cut Neji's beautiful hair without blinking an eye.

Neji's eyes widened as his hair fell around his ears. He blinked a few times as Gaara threw the hair he was holding at his face.

"A reminder for you to remember us," Gaara said and headed to the door.

Sasuke smirked at the wide eyed Neji. "I'll see you at the court, doctor."

Sasuke followed after Gaara and they got it the car together.

"This is between us," Gaara said without facing Sasuke.

"Between us," Sasuke nodded and drove back to the hospital.

Naruto was awake and eating lunch while Kankuro slumbered on the sofa.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Sasuke entering the room.

Sasuke smiled lovingly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded and smiled as Sasuke sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist immediately. "Do you want to eat?" He asked, pointing at the tray in front of him.

"No," Sasuke shook his head, caressing Naruto's baby bump. "You should eat. Our baby needs it."

Naruto nodded and looked down sadly. "My gynecologist came and said that our baby is underweight."

"Shh," Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck soothingly. "It's going to be fine. I'll look after both of you, okay?"

Naruto nodded but pushed at the tray. He trusted Sasuke and he knew that Sasuke would make things right again, but he couldn't help but feel worthless, of Sasuke, of their baby… So many things had happened and it was all his fault.

Feeling how depressed his love was, Sasuke cradled him in his arms tightly. He got the fork Naruto was using and started feeding his beloved like a baby. Naruto accepted the tasteless potatoes silently, all the while holding onto Sasuke like a lifeline. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck after a while, signaling that he didn't want more.

Leaving the fork, Sasuke wrapped both of his arms around Naruto tightly. He rocked Naruto silently, helping him to fall asleep.

"I want to go home," Naruto whispered.

"We will," Sasuke promised, nuzzling Naruto's bright locks. "I'll take you home tonight."

Naruto gave a nod and fell asleep in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke held Naruto tightly and didn't let go of him till Sakura walked into the room with a big smile.

"How is he?" Sakura asked.

"Good, but," Sasuke held Naruto tighter. "He needs help."

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm here," Sakura responded.

"No, not like that," Sasuke shook his head. "A psychologist should see him."

"Oh," Sakura nodded. It was understandable, Naruto had went through so much in a short amount of time. "I'll discharge him now and appoint a day from our psychologist, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sasuke nodded and shook Naruto awake after Sakura left. "Love," He called out gently. "We are going home."

Naruto nodded and talked to Gaara softly, ashamed of even being seen by his friend in this state. Seeing the situation, Gaara left with his brother quickly, promising to visit Naruto at his home.

"Okay, baby," Sasuke helped Naruto to change his clothing and helped him to leave the bed.

Naruto looked down. "I don't want people to see me like this."

"Here you go," Sasuke took off his jacket and helped Naruto to wear it. He put the hood on Naruto's head. "How is it?"

Naruto nodded. With an arm, he wrapped himself tighter with Sasuke's bigger jacket and with his free hand, he held onto Sasuke's offered one. Sasuke guided them to the finance desk and settled their debt and took Naruto to his car.

The trip was silent. Sasuke helped Naruto to leave the car when they arrived. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist tightly and helped him to climb the stairs.

"Maybe we should move to some place with elevators?" Sasuke suggested. "A new home for our new start."

"Yes," Naruto smiled softly. "As long as you are with me, it actually doesn't matter."

"I'll start looking right away," Sasuke said as he unlocked the door. "You shouldn't get tired with these steps."

Naruto blushed softly. "Thank you Sasuke. You're so kind to me."

Sasuke only smiled and pushed the door open. Naruto walked inside, studying everything closely. He smiled as he made sure that nothing was changed, everything was in their usual order.

"Let's get you to bed," Sasuke said and guided Naruto to his own bedroom which he hadn't used at all in his absence. "We're sleeping here together till we get our new place, okay?"

Naruto blushed deeply as he nodded. "I wanna take a shower first."

Sasuke nodded with a smirk and lied down on his bed as he waited for Naruto to return. Not wanting him to get cold, Sasuke turned his air-con on and got a blow-dryer to dry Naruto's hair. It wasn't long before Naruto returned. He was wearing his fluffy bathrobe and a towel was wrapped around his head.

"Come here," Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and parted his legs.

Naruto sat between Sasuke's legs carefully and let Sasuke take care of him. His love unwrapped the towel around his hair and dried the golden locks thoroughly. Time to time, he leaned down to kiss Naruto's hair and inhaled the sweet scent deeply, filling his lungs happily.

When Sasuke was sure that the shiny locks were dry, he helped Naruto to get up. He cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed his bruised eye.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto shook his head, his hair tickling Sasuke's face.

"Come," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and helped him to sit down in the middle of the bed. He untied the sash around Naruto's waist and pushed the robe off of his shoulders slowly. The material pooled around Naruto's stomach, exposing his upper body to Sasuke's gaze.

There were bruises here and there, dirtying Naruto's flawless skin. Sasuke touched each of them and then kissed them softly. "He hurt you too much," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto nodded. "I wanted to leave, I wanted to come to you…"

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks, looking into his eyes. "But?"

Naruto shrugged. "H-He said you don't want me, nobody wants me. I thought he was right."

"No, no," Sasuke whispered. "Forgive me? Say you forgive me for hurting you like this?"

Naruto smiled with blurry eyes. "You teme… Like I could ever stay mad at you."

Sasuke smiled heartedly and hugged Naruto as tight as he could. "I love you so much, you know that right?"

Naruto nodded happily against Sasuke's shoulder. All of his life, Naruto had longed to hear those magical words. Now that he could, he couldn't get enough of them. Having Sasuke so close him, to his heart and soul, made him happier than he could ever imagine.

With gentle hands, Sasuke took Naruto's robe completely off and threw it on the floor. As if under a spell, Sasuke touched Naruto's baby bump softly.

Naruto shivered softly and started caressing Sasuke's hair. "I-I always tried to protect our baby."

"I know," Sasuke whispered. He kissed the bump lingeringly and then leaned his ear against it, trying to hear the baby.

"Doctor said that we can't feel it kicking yet," Naruto said with a smile.

"We are waiting for you," Sasuke whispered gently. After another kiss, Sasuke straightened and took Naruto in his arms. "Naruto, thank you so much for giving me the world all this time. You made me happy with your birth. You made me happy by befriending me. You made me happy by loving me. You made me happy by carrying my baby. Now," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear. "Make me happy once again… Marry me?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he searched Sasuke's face. When he found nothing but love and sincerity there, he smiled and let a tear of happiness fall from one of his eyes. "Yes."

Sasuke smiled as he wiped away the stray tear. "We will get married before our baby comes, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded quickly. He wanted to say a lot of things, but he wasn't sure how to put them together at the moment.

Without realizing what was happening, Naruto was maneuvered to Sasuke's lap. He didn't resist as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his naked body and started placing hot kisses over his collarbones and neck.

"Let me love you," Sasuke whispered as his hands caressed Naruto's body, worshipping him silently.

Naruto nodded and let himself get drown in Sasuke's stormy love.

* * *

Naruto looked around happily as he got his camera, ready take another photo. He checked small screen and was pleased with the shot he got. He caressed his seven months along belly and smiled to himself again.

He was wearing a white kimono which had wave shaped clouds at the skirts and sakura petals were covering his long sleeves. He was sitting on soft, white pillows, his back was against a bigger pillow and there was a wooden platform under them, keeping Naruto above the ground. There were wooden poles at the corners of where he was sitting and thin, white curtains were tied at their tops. They were waving with the soft wind, caressing the green grass.

Naruto watched happily as more guests came to their wedding. The spring had turned out warmer than usual, so with Naruto's wish, they had decided on a field wedding. There was a small pound in the middle of the grass covered area and small tables were placed around it, along with white chairs.

Sasuke was at the entrance, welcoming their guests. He was wearing a simple, dark blue kimono as he shook hands and pointed at the tables, showing their guests their assigned tables. Naruto gasped happily as he saw the newcomers. Mikoto hugged Sasuke with a huge smile and then run to Naruto's side as fast as she could with a kimono on.

"Naruto," Mikoto smiled widely. "Look at you! This looks like a throne!"

Naruto giggled at his mother-in-love's enthusiasm. "Mom, your son has gone crazy finally!"

Naruto was happy that Mikoto had allowed him to call her mother. It had been years since the last time he felt a mother's warmness and Mikoto provided him with it generously. After Sasuke and Naruto had gotten together, Sasuke had called his family to inform them about their relationship and wedding, and Mikoto had come to visit along with Fugaku to get reacquainted again.

Mikoto sighed as she settled down beside Naruto, caressing his belly. "What did he do again?"

"He doesn't let me do anything," Naruto said quickly. "I'm only allowed to leave the bed for bathroom and for cooking. And let me tell you, he wouldn't let me cook at all if he knew better than poisoning us."

Mikoto laughed. "Forgive him, okay? He's really afraid that something's going to happen to you or the baby."

Naruto smiled warmly. "I know. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have survived all these months."

"Don't say such things," Mikoto warned Naruto with a shake of her finger. "Think happy thoughts, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded happily.

"Hello," Fugaku smiled as he approached Naruto's small throne.

"Dad, welcome!" Naruto smiled widely. "Come sit with us," Naruto tried to move to make room for Fugaku but there wasn't much more space left with two people already sitting there.

"No, no," Fugaku shook his hands. "Don't tire yourself out. I'm good," He leaned down, and kissed Naruto's forehead. "How are you?"

Naruto blushed in joy. "I'm fine! There is no need to exaggerate."

Fugaku smiled softly. "And the baby?"

Naruto smiled. "The little one's going to be a footballer or something, it's kicking without stopping!"

Fugaku laughed. "Good, good. It's where the money is."

"Yes!" Naruto laughed and gasped happily as Itachi approached him with a gentle smile. "Nii-san!"

"Hey," Itachi knelt in front of Naruto. "How are you, little brother?"

Naruto smiled happily. "I feel good. You Uchihas need to calm down!"

"And that's the exact reason why we can't keep calm," Itachi said as he flicked the tip of Naruto's nose.

Naruto giggled as he rubbed his nose and waved at his chosen family as they moved to their table. Next to visit him was his soon to be husband. Sasuke sat down beside him and started rubbing his belly in a soothing way.

"You feel good?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"But, if-"

"I know," Naruto interrupted his fiancé with a smile. "I tell you if I feel anything wrong."

"Good," Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's pink cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Naruto admitted with a soft smile.

"Let's get you something to eat," Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto to get up. Naruto had gained some weight over his pregnancy, he had a round face and extremely soft body now.

They walked together to their family's table where Naruto ate their wedding cake throatily. He was happy. This was the day he was waiting for all his life, but still, something was amiss. Two people, to be precise. Naruto's eyes kept going to the entrance, and every time he couldn't see them, he sighed inwardly.

"Naruto," Mikoto called out gently as she held Naruto's hand. "We invited your parents to the wedding, but they refused to come."

Naruto nodded with blurry eyes. He knew that his family didn't want anything to do with him, but it still hurt.

"The registrar is coming," Sasuke commented as he stood up. "Come on dobe, let's get married."

Naruto nodded. Taking Sasuke's offered hand, he started walking towards his future with the man he loved. Life hadn't been easy up to this point, but Naruto had no regrets. He was ready to live the rest of his life with his little family. And that's what really mattered in the end.

* * *

**My original plan was to end story here. But I know you will not like it, so I decided to write one more chapter to tie everything up. Now, a question for you guys;nwhat would you like the baby's gender to be? If it's up to me, I'll always give them sons, because I love baby boys more than girls. This time, I wanted to ask your opinion. Thank you for reading, hope to see you next week with the final chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of Be Forever! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them! Only three people wanted a baby girl, so yeah. Here we go, please enjoy!**

* * *

"_The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They are in each other all along."_

* * *

Waking up with the alarm sound was a regular activity after so many years. But it was still unpleasant. Especially when you had a husband who loved sleeping in the mornings a little too much.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out gently. "Come on, you are going to be late for work."

Sasuke growled as usual and turned his naked back to Naruto. Sighing, Naruto slapped Sasuke's shoulder, not so hard of course, and left the bed. His first destination was bathroom and then the room next to theirs.

A cooing sound greeted him and Naruto smiled lovingly. The room was small but bright and cozy. There wasn't much in the room. Only a crib right beside the window, a small wardrobe and a seat at the other side of the window. There were toys here and there, giving the room a warm feeling.

"Good morning," Naruto called gently with a heartfelt smile.

His baby, Aito, screamed in joy as he saw Naruto. He started kicking his legs and raised his arms, making grabbing motions with his chubby hands.

"Awww, did you miss mommy?" Naruto asked with a smile as he leaned down to pick up his baby. "Or maybe, you are saying, food's coming!"

Aito giggled when he was finally in his mother's arms. He grabbed Naruto's hair with both of hands and attacked his nose as he always did. He bit down, but it didn't hurt much, considering he didn't have teeth and started sucking happily.

Naruto laughed at his eight-months along son's antics and settled down on the seat. He took his baby to a lying position and lifted his t-shirt. Immediately, Ai latched onto a pink nipple, suckling happily. Naruto smiled softly and caressed Ai's chubby cheek with a finger.

He was a little, happy and fat baby. He had pale skin, dark eyes and hair. But his round face and eyes were exactly like Naruto's.

Naruto didn't go to work, he wanted to raise his baby first and every day was a little adventure for the mother and son. It was like Naruto learned life with his son anew. Ai was an unbreakable part of their lives now and neither Naruto nor Sasuke would have it any other way.

With a smile, Naruto took Ai back to his crib after he was done with feeding. He changed his diaper and onesie and picked him up again.

"Let's see your teme daddy," Naruto said and when he entered the bedroom again, he wasn't surprised to find Sasuke slumbering, buried under the covers. "He's so lazy, right Ai-chan?"

Aito made a noise, as if agreeing with Naruto, and then wriggled in his arms.

"You wake him up, okay?" Naruto told his son. Taking the duvet off of Sasuke's body, Naruto put their son on his stomach.

Ai squealed in delight and started hitting Sasuke's bare chest with his tiny hands, loving the noises he made. Naruto giggled at Sasuke's growl and left the room for kitchen.

They were living in their new home now. Sasuke had found a good apartment for them quickly, and before Naruto's pregnancy could progress too much, they had moved in. They had only three rooms, but it was enough for them. Maybe when Ai grew up enough, they would move to a bigger place.

Naruto opened fridge to prepare breakfast. Thanks to his psychologist, Naruto had overcome his depression and he felt better than ever. Sasuke was still dealing with Neji though. The lawsuit had prolonged due to Neji suing Sasuke and Gaara back. It was going on for half a year now and Naruto was really worried that something was going to happen to his husband and best friend. His biggest fear was that they would go to jail for something stupid like trying to get revenge.

Naruto tasted the soup he heated for Aito. He hummed as the liquid didn't burn his lips. After putting the forks, he left again to see his boys. He sighed in defeat as he saw Sasuke, somehow calmed Ai down, and now they were both cuddling under the sheets.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined as he climbed on the bed. "Ai-chan, you cheated on mommy. You were supposed to wake your teme daddy up."

"Why would he do what you say dobe?" Sasuke cracked an eye open. He started kissing Aito's chubby cheek repeatedly, making wet noises. Ai squealed in delight and started kicking his chubby legs happily.

"Gagaga!" A meaningless bubble left his lips, making his parents smile.

"You gotta say dad," Sasuke said as he grabbed his son by his armpits and raised him above his head.

Ai giggled happily. "Dadadada!"

Sasuke smiled lovingly. "You're getting better," He kissed his son one more time, then let Naruto take him in his arms. "Morning dobe," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'll get ready quickly."

"Okay," Naruto nodded with a smile and left the room. "Now, let's eat our breakfast, okay?"

Aito whined, not liking the high chair Naruto had put him.

"It's fine, baby," Naruto said gently as sat down beside him. "Now eat your soup and get bigger, okay?"

Naruto fed his baby with the vegetable soup he had made last night. Aito was an appetent baby, he ate pretty much everything. Naruto was happy about it because when they went to hospital for their checkups, he saw other mothers always complaining about their babies not eating enough. So, he considered himself lucky.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen to see Naruto moving the small spoon he was holding around, along with his singing of, _plane's coming_. He couldn't help the sincere smile that overtook his face. Naruto was being a perfect mother to their son. He loved him unconditionally, he always thought of him first, he always tried to find ways to make him happy. So it was Sasuke's duty now to think of his family as a whole. Often, Naruto called Sasuke as _their _father, his and Ai's, so Sasuke did everything in his abilities to keep his two loves happy.

Naruto smiled as he saw him. "Tea's ready."

"Yeah," Sasuke poured for both himself and Naruto and they enjoyed their simple breakfast with their son's gurgles.

"There is too much work," Sasuke sighed as he adjusted his tie and put on his coat.

Naruto nodded worriedly. Nowadays, Sasuke and Shikamaru were trying to get their own law office, so the amount of work they had to shoulder was insane. Naruto didn't like his husband getting tired like this, but Sasuke didn't like getting orders anymore, he wanted to be his own boss.

"What are you two going to do?" Sasuke asked before leaning down to kiss Ai goodbye.

"I'm going to show Tsunade-san the shots I got so far and we are going to talk about the layout of the book," Naruto smiled happily.

Naruto had started a new project after his baby's birth. Every single day, he was taking a photo of Aito's and at the end of a year, they were going to publish it. Naruto thought about naming it _a baby's year. _Whenever he thought about it, he wanted to scream in joy. He was just so excited about his first book.

"Good," Sasuke leaned over to kiss Naruto's lips. "Wear thick clothes, don't get cold."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and together with Ai, they waved after Sasuke as he left. "Now, let's get ready!"

They walked to Aito's room first, where Naruto dressed his baby with dark blue clothes and put on a cap to keep the cold away from his thin haired head. It was a sailor's hat and Naruto styled it carefully before getting his camera to take today's shot.

Ai started wailing after Naruto put down his camera, trying to take off the cap.

"Oh, baby," Naruto helped his baby to take the material off. "You didn't like it?"

Aito whined, rubbing his eyes.

"Come here," Naruto picked up his baby and kissed away his tears. "Mommy's sorry, okay love?"

Aito sighed and buried his face in Naruto's neck, holding onto him.

Naruto rubbed his baby's back as he walked to the bedroom. He put Aito down in the middle of the bed and changed his clothing quickly, all the while talking to his baby. Naruto prepared his bag quickly. He put diapers, a bottle of juice, a small battle of water, some crackers and lastly, he put the memory stick of his camera in the backpack. Getting the sling, Naruto tied his baby to his chest carefully. Aito really liked being carried around in his sling. He could feel Naruto close to his body and he could easily move his arms and legs which were free.

"Let's visit uncle Gaara first," Naruto suggested as they left the apartment. It wasn't as cold as Sasuke said, but it was still winter after all, so Naruto wrapped this coat around both of them tighter which made Ai giggle uncontrollably.

Naruto smiled as he walked to Gaara's café. A few months back, Gaara had decided that he finally got bored of sitting at home all day. Actually, he was a photographer like Naruto, a good one at that, but he didn't enjoy it as much as his friend. So, he decided to do the thing he knew best; cooking. He opened a small café in which he cooked all kinds of pasta. He already had loyal customers and Naruto was one of them.

After a short walk, Naruto reached to a small café and pushed the door. The bell ringed as he stepped inside and Ai clasped his chubby hands, liking the sound. It wasn't crowded, the customers inside were enjoying their meals.

"Naruto, welcome," Temari walked up to him with a smile. She was wearing an apron which said _Gaara's Kitchen_ on it. After Gaara decided to open his café, Temari had also left her former job to help Gaara out.

"Hello," Naruto smiled as Temari helped him to take off his sling and took his baby in her arms.

"Welcome," Temari smiled to Aito. "How are you? Did you miss me?"

Aito squealed and started bubbling quickly.

"Awww," Temari kissed his chubby cheeks. "He's talking to me!"

"Yes," Naruto smiled. "Where is Gaara?"

"Kitchen," Temari answered, all the while making funny faces at the baby she was holding.

"I'll check up on him," Naruto said.

"Okay, leave Ai-baby with me," Temari said as she tickled Ai's stomach, making him giggle.

Naruto smiled and walked to the kitchen. He nearly crashed into Lee, the waiter and Gaara's possible love interest, on his way.

"Hey, Lee, how are you?" Naruto smiled up to the green clad man.

"I'm fine our youthful customer!" Lee flashed a smile. "Where is your youthful baby?"

"With Temari," Naruto said and stepped aside, letting him carry his tray to the customers. "Gaara," Naruto smiled as he stepped into the kitchen. Gaara's face was covered in flour, making him look like a ghost.

"Naruto, welcome," Gaara smiled. "Where is Aito?"

"With Temari," Naruto answered. "I just wanted to drop by. If you are busy-"

"Nonsense," Gaara cut him off. "Go sit and wait for me. I have prepared a new sauce, I want you to taste it."

Naruto smiled. Gaara liked experimenting with food. "Okay, I'll be waiting."

He turned back and sat by a table. Temari left Aito to him and returned her work as Naruto played with his baby till Gaara emerged from the kitchen with a plate. He placed it in front of Naruto and sat down across from him.

"How are you two?" Gaara asked. Leaning over the table, he caressed Aito's chubby cheek who was watching him with wide eyes. Gaara's hair always seemed to fascinate him.

"We are good," Naruto said as he got his fork to taste the pasta with what seemed like tomato sauce. He ate slowly and hummed as the unique taste burned his throat. "This is so good! A little hot, really good!"

"Really?" Gaara smiled happily. He trusted Naruto to tell him what he thought, not what he needed to hear.

"You should totally put it in the menu," Naruto nodded and giggled as Ai grabbed his fork, trying to eat. "Okay, okay," Naruto got a little bit of tomato sauce with the tip of his fork and fed Aito with it. "How is it baby? Do you like uncle Gaara's new recipe?"

Aito smacked his lips and grabbed Naruto's hand, trying get some more.

They both laughed at the display, and Naruto kept feeding Aito till he didn't want anymore. Naruto ate the pasta and sighed as he put the fork down. He changed Aito's position and started rubbing his baby's back.

"What is it Naruto?" Gaara asked, seeing the troubled look his friend had.

"Your trial is in four days," Naruto said. "And neither you nor Sasuke seem to care!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "It's going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" Naruto hissed. "You two may end up in jail! What then?"

Gaara sighed. "Nothing's going to happen, okay? Shikamaru says the court won't imprison us."

Naruto sighed frustratedly. Nothing he said made a change. These two, they disliked each other but at the same time, they were just like twins in so many ways.

"I should get going," Naruto said as he stood up. He got his sling again and tied Aito to his chest before wearing his coat.

Gaara kissed Ai's forehead who tried to chew his hair and patted Naruto's back. "Seriously, don't worry. Think of your baby."

"It's because I'm thinking of him that I'm so worried," Naruto said. "What I'm going to tell him if Sasuke goes to jail?"

"Oh my god," Gaara sighed and pushed Naruto to the door. "Your drama's making me sick."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "Fine. I'm never visiting you again."

"I need someone to poison beforehand," Gaara smirked. "Don't forget to drop by again."

Naruto stuck his tongue out like a kid and left the café.

"Let's go to work now," Naruto said and held his baby's hand as he walked to the bus stop. He could take a taxi, but decided not to. It was only Sasuke who worked now and they had their baby's needs, too. On top of that, Sasuke was putting too much money into his office, they were already indebted. But it was okay, once Naruto published his book, they were going to take a relaxed breath.

Naruto smiled as he stepped into the building of the magazine. He missed working here so much, but having his baby was worth everything. Naruto talked to everyone inside, let them talk and caress Aito before going up to his floor. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he nearly crashed into someone.

Aito wailed loudly, holding a chubby hand against his head.

"Oh baby," Naruto leaned down and kissed his baby's temple. "Does it hurt?" Naruto touched Ai's button nose with a finger, making sure that he didn't hit it. "Mommy's so sorry," Naruto wrapped his arms around his baby tightly and rocked him slowly till he calmed down.

"I-" When he looked up to see whom they had run into, his eyes widened. _Ino_. Naruto hadn't seen her in months. She had left for a holiday around their wedding time and Naruto had been contacting Tsunade up to this point through phone calls. "H-Hey," Naruto cleared his throat. "Ino, how are you?"

Ino nodded slowly and then smiled. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Good," Naruto smiled back hesitantly.

"Congratulations," Ino said as she caressed Aito's head. "He's so cute."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. "Ino, I… I never wanted to break your heart. It's just, everything happened so fast."

Ino smiled softly. "There is nothing you need to apologize for. You love Sasuke and he loves you back. You got married and had a baby, there is nothing wrong there."

"But, still…" Naruto shrugged.

Ino smiled and hugged Naruto without pressing up against Aito. "It's alright Naruto. You are my friend, I love you. And if it's going to make you feel better, I'm seeing someone, okay?"

Naruto gasped happily. "Really? I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes," Ino nodded. "I should get going, there is a shoot I need to catch."

Naruto stepped aside. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Ino smiled as she stepped into the elevator. "See you later."

Naruto took a sigh of relief. Ino was his friend and something so extraordinary had happened between them. But, Naruto was glad that Ino didn't hold any hard feelings for him. He just wanted everyone to be happy.

Naruto walked to Tsunade's office with a smile and a light heart.

* * *

"Now," Naruto caressed Aito's head as he left the magazine. "Let's go to shopping and buy a few things, okay baby? And then I'll make dinner while you take your afternoon nap."

Aito gurgled as he kicked his legs.

"Oh," Naruto took a bottle from his bag and taking the transparent cap off, he let his baby have the plastic nipple in his mouth. "We should drink water a lot, right?"

After putting the bottle in his bag, Naruto handed his baby a long cracker, letting him chew on it happily. Their shopping trip was a short one. Naruto only bought as much as he could carry.

As soon as they were at home, Naruto took Aito to his room. He fed his baby with his milk and smiled as he fell asleep quickly. They had been to a lot of places today, it was normal that his baby was tired. Naruto put Aito in his crib and taking his baby monitor, he left for kitchen.

He prepared dinner and then made carrot-cinnamon cake that Sasuke liked. By the time Naruto put the cake in the oven, he heard Aito's loud crying through the monitor. He went to fetch his baby immediately, almost running in their small home. He calmed him down and fed him again and then played with him till Sasuke came back from work.

"Welcome," Naruto greeted his husband with a huge smile.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke smiled back and leaned down to kiss Naruto's lips.

An excited gurgle made them look back to see Ai crawling to them quickly.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down to scoop his son up. Ai was smiling and panting, making Sasuke's heart clench.

"Hey, Ai," He talked to his son gently. "I missed you. How was your day?"

Naruto smiled as Aito started gurgling about things they couldn't understand yet. He left the two alone and walked to the kitchen to prepare their table.

"Let's exercise," Sasuke said. Holding Aito's chubby hands, Sasuke helped him to his feet and started walking him around. Aito giggled as he walked around on his own two feet. Sometimes, Sasuke let one of his hands go, trying to help him to learn how to balance himself.

"Dinner's ready!" Naruto called out with a smile.

"Let's go to eat," Sasuke scooped Aito up and balanced him on a hip. He walked to the bathroom first, where he washed his hands and Aito played with water for a while.

"How was work?" Naruto asked at the table.

"So-so," Sasuke shrugged. "I just can't wait to get rid of that boss of mine."

Naruto smiled softly. "Teme, we all work with bosses."

"I just can't stand it when he orders me around," Sasuke said as he fed Aito with rice.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Teme, that's how things work."

"Not anymore," Sasuke said as he wiped away Aito's mouth. "I'm going to be on my own boss."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Yes, you will."

Sasuke gave a determined nod and kept feeding Aito who was in his lap. The chubby baby was content where he was. Sasuke had a silent power that calmed Aito down no matter what. His presence made Aito fell safer. And plus, it meant one more person to love him and shower him with attention.

Sasuke spent some more time with his son after the dinner. He played with him and did everything his son liked. Around nine, Naruto put their baby to sleep in his crib. When he was back to living room, he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor, laptop opened, papers all around the coffee table. He walked to the kitchen silently and made some coffee. He cut some cake for Sasuke and walked back to his husband's side.

He sat down beside him and put the mug and the plate beside the laptop.

"Carrot cake?" Sasuke asked as he got the fork immediately.

Naruto smiled. "Yes, for you."

Sasuke hummed as he ate quickly and drank his coffee.

"How is the work going?" Naruto asked gently. "When you are going to move your office?"

"Maybe in two weeks," Sasuke said as he rubbed his temples. "I need to put more money. I'll get a loan from a bank or something."

Naruto bit his lips as he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke whispered unexpectedly. "I'm supposed to give you a good life but all I do is put us under more and more debt."

"Hey," Naruto got closer to Sasuke and cupped his cheeks, making him look up to him. "Don't say such a thing again. First, it's not your responsibility to work for me. We are married and we need to work together. I know that you are under pressure, but don't worry. Once I publish my book, all will be well. Or maybe, I should start working right away?" Naruto frowned. "Where we can find a dependable nanny?"

"No," Sasuke took Naruto in his arms tightly. "Our son needs you to be with him... I'll do better, okay? I'll give our son a bright future."

"I trust you," Naruto said softly before kissing Sasuke neck. He leaned back with a smile. "Now, want some more cake? Then I'll help you with your work, how about it?"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Sounds good."

"Okay," Naruto smiled happily. He kissed Sasuke's forehead before running to the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed softly and then started preparing the documents that he would have Naruto type.

* * *

Naruto worried his bottom lip as he looked around with big, frightened eyes. They were in the courthouse along with Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sakura. Naruto didn't want to be here, his baby didn't have a place here, yet they were still _there_, waiting beside the courtroom.

"Look at me," Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks. "I won't take you inside. We already have enough witnesses as it is. It's okay for you to wait me here, besides, Ai shouldn't be inside."

Naruto nodded worriedly. He felt so alone. Maybe they should have called their family, but they hadn't wanted them to get worried for no reason. But what if Sasuke was sent to jail after this? What if-

"Stop," Sasuke shook Naruto slightly. "Take a deep breath and calm down. All will be well," Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips chastely. "Trust me."

"I do," Naruto nodded quickly as he shifted Aito's weight to his hip. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped suddenly as he saw Neji walking towards them with his lawyer. Naruto hadn't seen him for months. His hair was short and styled carefully, emphasizing his handsome face.

Sasuke frowned as he followed Naruto's gaze. "He's going inside. I'll make sure of it."

Naruto nodded quickly and let Sasuke take Aito in his arms. Neji was standing across from them now and his sharp eyes were watching him. Naruto didn't like it, so he stepped closer to Sasuke, hiding from his penetrating gaze.

Naruto was startled when a man called out their names, inviting them into the room. Sasuke gave Aito back to him and Naruto hugged his baby tightly who started wailing, wanting to be with Sasuke. Kissing Naruto's forehead, Sasuke walked inside.

Naruto sat down on a bench and started rocking his crying baby. He hardly held back his own tears as he started talking, "D-Don't cry Ai-chan. Nothing bad will happen. Daddy will be with us shortly."

Naruto wasn't sure for how long he waited. At some point, Aito fell asleep, face buried in Naruto's neck. Naruto rubbed his baby's back and jumped to his feet as the door opened.

Sasuke was the first to leave the room and he smirked as he approached his spouse. Naruto didn't resist as Sasuke took him in his arms. Sasuke leaned his lips against Naruto's ear and whispered softly,

"The judge gave him one year and seven months."

Naruto's eyes widened. Nearly two years of imprison. For what? Out of jealousy, obsession and needless possessiveness.

"He's forbidden from from approaching you and if he repeats the same mistake, he will get a longer sentence. Naturally, he won't be able to do his job anymore. Nobody would want to have a criminal doctor working for them," Sasuke explained slowly.

Naruto gulped before whispering. "And you?"

"Gaara and I will pay compensation to the bastard," Sasuke said and then snickered. "Hope he will have fun with that money in the jail."

"So, it's over now?" Naruto asked as he let Sasuke take Aito from him.

"Yes, dobe," Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about this anymore... Though, now we have more debt to pay."

Naruto laughed softly. "Stupid teme! Your freedom is worth everything!"

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled and Naruto could see how relieved he actually was. "I would hate to be away from my family."

Naruto nodded and held onto Sasuke as Neji left the room with two officers by his side.

He stopped before Naruto and gazed at the soundly sleeping Aito, then to Sasuke and then to Naruto. He could have had these. "Naruto, I..."

"Take this man away," Sasuke hissed and moved to stand before Naruto, preventing Neji from seeing his spouse.

One of the officers pushed Neji and they took him away to a new life that Naruto actually wouldn't wish upon anyone. But Sasuke's persistence wouldn't break no matter what, and he had managed to get what he wanted in the end.

"Let's go home," Sasuke tugged at Naruto's hand. "You know, I was thinking, maybe we should go to a small holiday."

"Yes, maybe," Naruto smiled softly.

"Great," Sasuke smirked. "I just know the perfect place."

Naruto nodded happily and followed after his husband into their car.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm not so sure about this," Naruto said hesitantly as he looked around.

"Dobe, don't worry," Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair. "We need to do this."

They were sitting in the car, back in their homeland right in front of the Uchiha house. Naruto could clearly see the Namikaze house. It looked somehow old, giving Naruto's heart a strange squeeze.

Naruto had no idea about Sasuke's holiday plans, so when he learned the truth on the way, he had put up a great fight to return. But Sasuke wouldn't change his mind no matter what. He said that to be able to move on, Naruto needed to face his parents. He needed to face them and tell them the things he went through because of them. He needed to tell them how they affected his whole life. He needed to tell them that they had a grandson. He needed to show them what they lost. And if they still didn't want him, they would tell them to fuck off.

Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and left the car. Sasuke took Aito from his booster seat and walked to Naruto's side.

"Let's see our folks before," Sasuke suggested and Naruto nodded.

They walked to the Uchiha house where they talked to Mikoto and Fugaku for a while. Mikoto suggested them to leave the sleeping baby to her care, but Sasuke insisted that Aito needed to be there with them.

Naruto's hands were shaking as he stood before the door of his old home. It had been ten years since the last time he had been here. He could clearly remember how he was humiliated, how he was thrown into the streets, how nobody tried to call him for years.

Naruto looked back and Sasuke stepped closer to him. He was carrying the sleeping Aito with an arm, and with the free one, he circled around Naruto's waist. He gave a silent nod and gulping, Naruto knocked on the door.

They heard footsteps before the door was open, and when it opened, it revealed Kushina. Her hair was shorter, around her shoulders and there were some white strands in her fiery hair. There were thins lines around her eyes, showing off her age.

She gasped as she saw Naruto at their doorstep after so long. Mikoto had invited them to their sons' wedding, but Minato had refused anything to do with Naruto.

"H-Hello," Naruto gulped, looking down. He didn't know what to say, what to do, but feeling Sasuke holding him closer made him feel better.

"Welcome," Kushina murmured.

"Can we come inside?" Sasuke asked, seeing that they weren't being invited.

"Yes, of course," Kushina stepped aside, letting them walk inside.

Naruto held onto Sasuke's hand as they walked to the living room. Nothing had changed. The furniture was the same, they hadn't even moved an inch. Everything was the same as the night Naruto was thrown out. They sat down on a couch and took off their coats, Naruto helping Sasuke with taking off his.

"Should we take off Ai-chan's?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke nodded. "It's warm here."

Naruto took off Aito's little coat and then wrapped him with his own tightly. Even if it was warm inside, Ai would feel cold when he slept.

"Kushina, who-" Minato stopped dead as he walked into the room, seeing whom they had as their guests. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Naruto looked down, not knowing what to say. His father hadn't changed at all.

"We are here to hear your apology," Sasuke said with his hard voice.

Minato frowned. "I have nothing to apologize for."

"You," Naruto started speaking before Sasuke. "You threw me out for being born this way. Y-You said nothing would become of me," Naruto gulped. He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to look weak. "I'm a photographer now. I work for a magazine and in a couple of months I'll be publishing my first book," Naruto took a deep breath. "You s-said that nobody would want me," Naruto held Sasuke's hand tightly. "But I always had Sasuke, and now we are married," Naruto felt Sasuke's encouraging squeeze and he squeezed back. "You said I had no family, but I have created my own family… This is Aito," Naruto pulled down his coat, and Sasuke let Minato and Kushina see Aito's sleeping face. "You called me a freak for being fertile, but it's the best thing that could ever happen to me. I'm…" Naruto looked at Minato defiantly. "I'm proud of myself. _You _should be ashamed for abandoning your son."

Minato's eyes were wide as Naruto spoke. But once Naruto started talking, he couldn't stop. Everything he felt, everything he suffered fell off of his lips on their own.

"I'm not here to beg you to take me back," Naruto shook his head. "I'm here to show you what _you_ lost. I just hope that when you go to sleep at night, you're thinking of me, and feeling a tiny bit of regret and remorse. That thought alone helps me to sleep easier."

Naruto stood up and Sasuke followed after him.

"Thank you for inviting us and for the tea," Naruto smiled, but it was so fake that it made Sasuke wince. "We should get going, our family's waiting for us."

"Naruto, wait," Kushina called out, stopping them. "I… I know that nothing will make a change but I'm sorry. I should have supported you. I should have helped you. Please," Tears started leaving her eyes as she hugged Naruto. "Please forgive me."

Naruto hugged back hesitantly and patted her back. He pushed her gently and smiled softly. "Of course I forgive you, Kushina-san."

Naruto refused to call her mother, and that destroyed Kushina more than any words could do.

"Of course you would support your husband and wouldn't try to help your son. It's really understandable," Naruto gave a nod. "I have no hard feelings. I hope you and Minato-san will be happy forever."

Minato looked away. There was something in his eyes. Shame? Longing? Anger? Naruto didn't know. He didn't try to understand.

"I-I want to be in my grandson's life," Kushina said quickly.

"Of course," Naruto nodded. "You can see him when we, his parents, decide to do so."

"You mean you won't let us see him," Kushina frowned.

"Whatever you understand from it," Naruto shrugged. "I actually should thank you."

Kushina's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you for showing me what kind of a parent I shouldn't be," Naruto said, destroying the last bit of hope Kushina had. "If you want, I guess I can invite you to our baby's first birthday. But you should know, only love is allowed in our home, please face your past and leave your hate outside before knocking our door."

"Have a nice day," Sasuke nodded at Minato and Kushina, then tugging at Naruto's hand, he left the house quickly.

They walked to the Uchiha house without a word and ringed the bell. The door opened immediately, revealing the worried Mikoto.

"Mom, please take Aito," Sasuke handed his sleeping son to his mother. "Naruto and I need to be alone for a while."

Mikoto nodded quickly.

Naruto kissed his sleeping angel's chubby cheek and gave Mikoto a sincere smile. "Call us if he becomes too much to handle."

Mikoto laughed softly. "I've given birth to two sons like this little one here. I know how to handle babies, don't worry."

Naruto smiled in embarrassment. "I know, but I still worry."

"It's fine," Mikoto smiled. "You two go and do something fun the people at your age do. See you later."

"See you," Naruto smiled and they left the Uchiha house.

They held hands as they walked silently. Naruto looked around and studied everything closely. It had been almost a decade since the last time he had been here, and everything seemed different yet all the same.

"I'm proud of you," Sasuke said as they walked aimlessly.

Naruto blushed softly. "Thank you… You know, you are the one I need and no one else. You've always been there from the start. You made me happier. You made me stronger. You made me feel safer. You made me _more_."

"Dobe," Sasuke murmured and took his love under his arm tightly. "Yet at same time, I made you unhappier. I made you weaker. I made you feel unsafe. I made you doubt yourself."

Naruto looked up with a smile and Sasuke's heart clenched with its beauty. "Yes, it's a very well-known fact that you are a teme-" Sasuke's eye twitched and Naruto let out a pearly laughter. "-but you are the only Teme I have and I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke kissing his cheek softly. "And all the things you said, yes they are true. But being in love with you always made me blissful. Even when I was in pitch darkness, I was always happy."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke hugged him tightly in the middle of the street. Knowing how Sasuke hated showing affection in public, Naruto knew this was an important moment for his husband, so he didn't comment, and only hugged back.

"Twenty-seven years together and you still surprise me," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah?" Naruto caressed Sasuke's unruly hair. "Twenty-seven years together and it's not enough."

"It never could be," Sasuke shook his head.

"No, never," Naruto agreed with his husband.

Sasuke chuckled. "We are getting sappier as we get older."

"Pfft," Naruto laughed. "I wonder what kind of a man you'll turn into when you are eighty."

"Apparently, I'll be a cool and wise old man," Sasuke said as they started walking again.

"And still a bastard, right?" Naruto smiled.

"I didn't say such a thing," Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto teased joyfully. "Once a bastard, always a bastard."

"Pray that you are the mother of my son, or else…" Sasuke threatened playfully.

"Or else what?" Naruto smiled, eyes sparkling merrily. "You're gonna spank me or something?"

Sasuke smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "It that a suggestion?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded after thinking for a moment. He smiled brightly before speaking again. "That is… if you can catch me!"

Naruto run off, leaving his surprised husband behind. Sasuke smirked. Maybe they could go to a hotel and have some quality time together since Ai was in their family's safe hands. Smirk getting wider, Sasuke run after Naruto, who was giggling like a kid.

Naruto smiled happily as he run. Life was all about this, wasn't it? Always running forward no matter what. Always trying to do your best no matter the situation. It was all about falling down and then getting up again and again. And- Naruto smiled softly as he felt arms wrapping around his waist- when you had someone to accompany you along the way, that's what made the journey so glorious and worthwhile.

* * *

END.

* * *

**And so, it ends. You know what comes now, yes, Rosswen's ending rants, lol. **

**This is my 13th finished story and I'm kind of proud of my achievement! What kind of a story Be Forever was? I know, all of you must have noticed. My stories' main subjects are always about love and family, and I doubt I will ever change it. I think we could relate to Naruto easily in this story, because most of us at some point must have experienced the pain of one-sided love. I know we felt like hitting Sasuke in the head many times, but sometimes, denial can be the biggest enemy of a person. But I like how they came together in the end. If you're wondering if Naruto will ever forgive his parents, it's up to you. I personally thought that Minato and Kushina will show up at Aito's birthday with their open hearts.**

**At first, I was reluctant about this story. Because there are a lot of stories with the same plot. Best friends, one of them falls for the other, gets rejected, then gets a lover and makes the other jealous. Simple. I guess deep down, Be Forever was the same cliche, but I think I've added different elements into the story, and made it my own. If you think like me, I'll be very happy!**

**Aito means darling child. I think a fitting name for a love child like him.**

**Through the story, before starting chapters, I've used some quotes. They were all from Rumi, who I love like crazy. I've picked those poems carefully, and they all gave away the main point of the chapters.**

**There will, of course, be a new story. I'll write the royalty fic as I've promised, but it'll be shaped with as I wish it, so I hope you'll like it. We may need to change our update days, but I'll update you about any news from side on my profile page!**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and faving the story. Your support has been great and it has been a pleasure to tell this story to you. Thank you again, hope to you see you soon!**


End file.
